RG2
by Superdriver3
Summary: A different take on my robin story with no specfic story line, and mostly made of one-shots. *Do NOT own the cover image
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I am starting take 2, I haven't decided if I'm doing one shots and stuff or starting over. What I know is that I saw this uber cute baby and this came to mind. What if the league meets Dani when she was a baby? So they're very young adults like early 20's. I think in the Justice League Bruce is the youngest besides Barry.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever. **

The Justice League consisting of Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Manhunter, GL John, and Hawkgirl. They successfully entered the batcave thanks to an outlet Superman knew of, but they were met with an unexpected sight. They didn't even notice the other presence in the cave if weren't for Manhunter mentioning the baby? That stood behind them. The newly found league had originally come to ask assistance of their other founding leader, but he didn't address their calls, so they came to him; although he wasn't there. They all stared in aw and deep confusion as to why the baby was in the scary batcave. From what they could tell the baby was a girl from the pink oneise she wore, she had a tiny little jet black ponytail sticking to the left of her head, her face was chubby, and pink cheeks adorned her features. She looked like she had just started learning to walk from her wobbling stance, she held a multicolored stuffed elephant in her little hands, and she had one of the ears latched in her mouth getting drool over it.

Her big, blue sapphire eyes peered at them with so much innocence that it was overwhelming. (reference) She stayed drooling on the ear and wobbled on her feet to stand up, but didn't break her stare. Over all she was the definition in a dictionary of cute! "Great Hera! She is adorable!" Wonder Woman gushed. They started back n forth about how cute she was until a new voice broke the noise. "There you are." They saw Alfred as Bruce called him come over; he bent down and picked up the baby girl. "Honestly it eludes me how you keep escaping your crib." He tapped her nose with his finger and she grinned at the affection. "Uh Alfred?" Alfred put his attention back on the other heroes in the cave, "Yes Master Kent." He addressed. "Alfred who is this little baby girl?" he asked coming up to scratch under chin, which made her giggle.

"Ah where are my manners, this is the young Miss Danielle Wayne or Dani. She is Master Bruce's new baby daughter." Looks of pure surprise crossed their faces, "Whoa hold on!" Flash exclaimed, "This little bundle of pure sunshine and cuteness came from the dark Batman?" "Yes." They were silent for a moment until WW asked, "Where's her mother then? Are Bruce and her getting married?" she asked, but she received looks that said 'are you crazy'. Alfred smiled sadly down at the baby girl, "I'm afraid her mother died after giving birth. She was too weak to hold on." "Oh man, she'll have to grow up without her mother." Hawkgirl said solemnly, "Yes, but the love in her eyes when she was born said it all. Excuse me, but I must put the baby back to bed." Alfred turned and went toward the elevator up to the manor. Dani looked at them and reached a little hand up to wave bye to them.

The leaguers smiled back and waved, "Is anyone else freaked out about this?" Flash asked, but no one could for the roar of the batmobile caught their attention. It stopped on the platform and the roof slide open; Batman jumped out and he looked unimpressed at the league in his batcave. "Do you mind telling me what you're doing here?" he asked in his grave voice. Flash cowered back a little behind Hawkgirl, "Well we came here because we needed your help, but we didn't get a response so we came here." Superman explained. "What did you need?" the Bat asked walking to his computer

"Well we have information on the cosmic waves and found out what planet they were coming from. I had objected to the 7 of us going to the planet they came from to see why these cosmic waves are happening." Superman explained. "What makes you think we can just go to this planet? Have you even checked on its history or anything about it?" The Dark Knight asked still not turning around. "Well that's why we came to you, but we can see you have another priority to attend to." Hawkgirl said with a little smirk on her face. Batman turned around to them finally, "What do you mean priority?" he asked her, "Yeah we're talking about the little baby that was down here by herself." Hawkgirl finished, "Yeah Brucie, how come you didn't tell us you were a daddy?" Flash asked. "I didn't know my life was anyone's concern." He stated crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Bruce it's not a bad thing. I'm completely shocked like everyone is; it's not everyday that you find out Bruce Wayne the playboy billionaire/ the Batman is also a father." Superman said placing a hand on his shoulder. Batman shrugged it off about to make a snide remark, until Diana cut in, "How old is she?" they agreed on her question eager to know the baby's age. "He looked off to the side then answered her, "She's a year and a day old." He answered, "Aw man if we knew about her we could've had a big first birthday party!" Flash exclaimed.

"Welcome back Sir, I suppose all went well on your patrol? No injuries?" Alfred asked approaching them, "Yes, and no Alfred. Where is Danielle?" "Back in her crib, it puzzles me so how she keeps escaping though." Alfred said. "Please all of you come to the upper level, I have prepared refreshments." Alfred offered. "It would be rude to pass up." GL said following Alfred with Flash two steps behind.

7 minutes earlier

"Now little one you have to sleep now." Alfred said as he placed the baby back in her crib; he laid her down with the elephant in her hands. Alfred put the blankets over her and placed a pacifier in her mouth to lull her to sleep; Dani's eyes closed and Alfred took that as a sign of her sleeping, so he left the nursery. The door was closed partially and Dani opened her eyes as his footsteps faded away. She grabbed the handles of the crib to pull herself up and stood on wobbly legs. Now it was time to escape again. The baby pulled herself up to stand on bar of the crib; thankfully there is a pile of stuffed animals sitting there. She hopped off and disappeared into the stuff animals; Dani crawled out of them with the pacifier still in her mouth. Next step was to leave the room.

She tried to stand on her legs, but she was new to this walking thing and it was hard to learn being a baby. She tried 3 attempts to stand up and walk, but the third time around she whined in frustration and resided to crawling instead. Luckily Alfred left the door open enough for her to get through and she was a tiny baby anyway. Dani crawled down to her next challenge the stairs; she looked down the never ending staircase. She switched the pacifier to the right side of her mouth in determination and crawled backwards down the stairs.

Present

Alfred served the refreshments to the Justice League though to Bruce's disapproval, but in actuality he just wanted them to leave his manor. Diana could stay though. "Oh man Alfred these cookies are amazing!" Barry said with a mouth full of cookies; Shayera gave a look of disgust, "Thank you Master Barry." "Bruce my friend you have not answered if you would come with us to explore the cosmic wave readings?" Manhunter asked getting back on topic. "It would all depend." He answered leaning into his chair. Superman looked down as he felt a push on his thigh, he looked down to see Dani using his thigh as a support to stand up, "Why hello there." He said smiling at her.

Everyone else noticed the little visitor as Clark pointed her out, "Look who escaped again." GL said laughing lightly, "Miss Danielle you're supposed to be in your crib." Dani looked up at Alfred innocently, but ignored him. She saw Bruce and squealed some baby gibberish before pushing off Clark's leg to wobble to him; she fell down half way, but got up to wobble over to her daddy excitedly. Bruce caught her before she fell down again and placed her on his lap; Dani snuggled into his body and closed her eyes sucking her pacifier contently. "Awww no wonder she kept escaping she wanted her daddy." Flash said in a baby voice, "She is so going to be a daddy's girl Brucie." He laughed, but was sent a bat glare. "Can you bring her to the Watchtower?" Diana asked hopefully, "I don't think so Princess." Bruce said holding his baby a bit protectively, "Come on Bruce, you know you can trust us." Hawkgirl coaxed.

Bruce said nothing and continued to look down at the content Dani. All conversation was lost as the leaguers were lost in Danielle world as they cooed and fussed over her, but the attention started to make her whine a little bit, so bat daddy growled at them to back off. Thankfully for Bruce they soon left and he was left with a finally asleep and drooling baby. Alfred followed Bruce upstairs to put Dani to bed, "I thought they would never leave." Bruce told Alfred relieved, "Well Master Bruce you do have good friends and the Miss has made a big impression on them. Although it eludes me how she keeps leaving her crib."

Bruce laid Dani down in the crib and pulled the covers over her little body; he watched her for a few as her little chest rose up and down as she slept peacefully. He reached down to stroke her little face; he smiled, but it was a sad one as he thought about her mother who would never see her grow up. "Alfred am I a good enough father?' he asked turning to his father figure, "Of course Master Bruce you are. I am very proud of how you're raising Danielle." He answered honestly; Bruce looked back at the baby one last time before letting her rest for the night. Bruce turned toward Alfred, "I hope Lana can see her wherever she is." He told Alfred and proceeded out of the nursery

**Basic, Read, review, and enjoy. (")=^_^=(")**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows already guys. I'm glad of the enjoyment already, so I'm made another baby Dani, fic.**

22 year old Bruce Wayne fixed his tie urgently, for he was called out to the power plant over nuclear problems. He looked in the mirror at his 1 year old daughter giggling happily to herself as she petted Ace's belly their huge, black Great Dane. _"Geez Wayne you're a terrible father! Alfred had to go out for the day, the stupid company had nuclear power problems, now you're going to let a Great Dane babysit your 1 year old daughter for you!" _Bruce was shouting to himself in his head and continued to look at Dani, _"But Ace is the most intelligent animal on this planet, I made sure of it. Still…" _ The only reason he's leaving her in the care of Ace is because he doesn't trust anyone and no one knows about her except for the other six.

Danielle giggled to herself as Ace's tail wagged at the belly rub he was receiving, "Ace goo oggie!" she praised him; Bruce came over and plucked the baby from the carpet earning a whine from Ace. "I love you Sunshine, now be good and don't get in any trouble." he told her in a baby voice, and then kissed her head. Dani squealed and kissed Bruce's nose when he pulled away; he smiled at her and got down on his knees in front of Ace. Ace instantly sat up in front of his master at attention like a solider would Bruce took the dog's jaw in his hand and turned on the Batman voice, "Now listen and listen very good Ace, you take care of her and do NOT let her leave your sight. If she gets hurt in any way it's off to the dog pound for you got it?" Ace nodded. "Good boy." Bruce told him and patted his head; he stood back up and cuddled Dani a little longer before setting her back down by Ace, "Now I have to go." "God help me get back before Alfred." he prayed leaving the room.

Once the door shut Ace relaxed and looked down at the baby girl who looked back at him in wonder; Ace went over to the coffee table to grab the remote and dropped it on the ground. He used his paw to press the power button to make the t.v. come to life then switched it to Blue's Clues; he grunted and turned back to Dani and walked back to her. He bent down and picked the baby up by the scruff of her playsuit and plopped her in front of the t.v.; she looked at the t.v., "Blu oggie Ace! Blu oggie!" she told him in amazement. Ace grunted and sat down curling himself around her; Dani laid back on him and started patting his head causing the Great Dane to fall asleep.

An hour later

"Hey Ace wake up wake up! C'mon Ace old buddy wake up." Ace jolted up as a loud bark sounded in his ear drums; "What!" Ace went into attack mode and snarled at the white dog in front of him. He relaxed slightly before letting a yawn out, "Krypto why are you here and how did you get in?" the Great Dane asked, "Oh I just came to see my old buddy and the front door was open." The super powered dog said cheerfully and made Ace twitch. (Just like their owners) "Oh ok- did you say front door?" Ace asked, "Yep it was open just a little." Krypto replied. Panic over took Ace and he jumped up spinning around in a circle then ran around the room in a frenzy, "Dani! Dani! Dani!" he said well barked to human ears. "Ace what's wrong?" Krypto asked getting worried.

Ace ignored him and ran out of the room and throughout the house, after he came back to Krypto freaking out, "Wait Ace what's up?" Krypto asked, Ace stopped, "I lost the baby!" Krypto's face turned horrified.

"Ok tell me again how she's able to escape everywhere?" Krypto asked floating beside Ace who sniffed the ground for any scent of the baby, "I don't know ok! She just does and if I don't find her Bruce will be furious then…I wouldn't forgive myself if she got hurt." He sighed and dropped his head sadly, "Come on Ace we'll find her I promise." Krypto said patting his back. "Lou did you hear that? Bathound lost the Bat baby ahahahaahaha." Bud said and laughed, "Yea, you know what why don't we find her first then bring her to the boss hahaha." "That's a great idea Lou! C'mon on."

"Hey Ace the butthound and Krypto the Loser dog!" they turned at the sound of the hyenas, "We heard you lost the bat baby, we just thought that we'd look for her and give her to the Joker as a present!" they laughed hysterically and took off before they could be caught. "Oh no! We have to find her before Lou and Bud do." Krypto stated and looked at Ace. "Uh Ace what's wrong?" Krypto asked getting a little nervous at the growling Great Dane that stood in a menacing crouch, "Ace…" Ace barked his booming bark and made Krypto jump back frightened, "I'll be darned if they hurt Danielle, NO one hurts MY baby!" he took off leaving the super dog behind.

"Ace wait for me!"

**TBC**

**Read, review, and enjoy. (")=^_^=(")**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm so so so so SORRY! I've been hit with bad writer's block and I'm having final exams for the semester. Sorry I haven't updated, but thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews I have received thus far. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever**

"Aw Mr. J isn't she just a sweetum!" Harley Quinn gushed over the baby in her arms. Harley happened to come across Danielle on her daily shopping trips in town until she stumbled upon the child all by herself, walking like a pro. Of course being the criminal she is didn't stop to see if someone lost their child by accident. "She's a peach Harley, coochiecoo." He tickled her chin, but unlike most babies she didn't cry or whimper from him; actually she glared at him. "Ugh why does that look give me a headache?" He said dramatically. "Mista J can we keep her? Oh please!" Harley begged holding Dani closer, Dani didn't like the smothering Harley gave her, so bit her to give her a hint, "Ow! Little brat you bit me!" Harley wailed and the Joker let out a booming laugh startling the child.

"I like her!" Joker howled laughing; he took Dani from Harley's arms and held her up high, "Ah she would make the perfect little clown when she grows up." Danielle's face scrunched up and she unleashed a piercing wail on the villain couple, "Gah! What's wrong with her?" Joker yelled; he shoved her into Harley's arms, "Fix this!" and he stalked away.

Harley got her to calm down after ten painful minutes and she Dani in a playpen left in the funhouse, "Now you be quiet and I'm gonna steal-I mean buy some cute dresses for ya!" she squeaked excited and bounced off out of the warehouse. The baby looked at her as she walked away and stood on her feet to see if she could climb out of the prison she was put in. The attempts were futile and she wined at the ends results of captivity. Then shadows appeared behind the babe and she turned her head, and her eyes widened at the sight of the hyenas chuckling evilly, "I guess it wasn't hard looking for Butthound's baby after all huh Lou?" Bud told Lou laughing, "That's right!" the crazy animals laughed manically like their owner.

"Krypto do you see anything?" Ace barked to human hears up to the superdog in the sky, "Nothing Ace." He called back; Krypto came back and lowered head in guilt that they couldn't find the hyenas or baby Danielle. "Sorry Ace I guess I'm not so super huh?" He asked the bigger dog sadly, "It's not your fault Krypto, it's mine, and if I had never fallen asleep then we wouldn't be in this mess." Ace laid himself on the ground depress idly. "I'm never going to see Danielle again, she was like my pup only human, and *sigh* I love that little baby." Krypto felt saddened for his friend when something caught his eye, "Hey Ace look!"

The Great Dane lifted his head to what he meant and saw it too; a red collar was left abandoned. Ace got up and ran to it with Krypto behind him, it said Lou on the collar; the dogs looked at each other and smirked in triumph. Stupid hyenas ha!

Dani and the hyenas had a stare off with each other to see who would make the first move, Bud glanced at Lou and noticed his neck was bear, "Hey Lou where's you collar?" he asked. Lou looked down at his neck, "I don't know" he replied; BANG! The hyenas were thrown back into a wall and groaned in pain from the sudden impact, "What's the big idea?!" Bud yelled. They gasped at the sight of the two angry looking dogs in front of them growling, "Oh hi Krpyto and Ace." Lou greeted nervously, "How's it hangin?" Bud joked. The dogs didn't reply, "Get them." Ace said, and it turned into all out war, dogs vs. hyenas. "Goo Ace! Goo Kypto!' Dani cheered from the pen happily.

10 minutes later

Bud and Lou groaned in agony after the painful beat down the received from the dogs. (Mostly Ace) Ace and Krypto approached the play pen, Krytpo smiled when he saw Ace smiling at the happy baby. Krypto flew over and picked Dani up by her playsuit with his teeth and hovered her onto Ace's back, she giggled at the flying ride. Once settled on Ace's back she hugged his neck as tightly as she could, "Goo oggie Ace. And good oggie Kypto." She sat back up patting his nose.

Wayne Manor

Ace pulled the blanket on the now sleeping baby as she gripped her elephant and sucked her thumb contently in her sleep. "She's just the cutest!" Krypto whispered so he didn't disturbed d her; Ace sniffed awkwardly as the silence was too much for him, "Uh Krypto…..thanks for helping me find Danielle. I really appreciate it." he told the superdog awkwardly.

"Oh you're welcome buddy!" Krypto exclaimed hugging him, which made Ace very uncomfortable, "Well I better get back to Metropolis, before Clark gets back. See ya Ace!" And with that Krypto left. Ace looked back at Dani and settled himself beside her napping mat waiting for his master to return.

"Ace I'm back!" Ace perked up at the sound of Bruce's voice; he sat up as Bruce approached him and Dani. Bruce came over and picked up the sleeping babe and held her close to his chest, while rocking her gently, "So Ace there were no problems right?"' he asked the dog sternly; Ace nodded. "Good I knew I could count on you." He patted Ace's head and proceeded out of the room to put the little baby to bed. Ace breathed a sigh of relief once he left, "At least she'll never remember what happened today. "

**Oh I feel like it wasn't good enough, but I'm fine with how it turned out. Thanks guys for sticking around and reading, I will defiantly update faster this time I promise. R, R, and enjoy. (")=^_^=(") **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Man these are amazing!" Wally exclaimed taking another cookie, "Well I made these this time." Dani told him. "Well babe Alfred taught you well." He complimented after eating the cookie; Dani smirked. The best friends or couple is a better term was seated in Gotham Park on a nice spring day; Wally was leaned against a cherry blossom tree with Danielle on his lap leaning against his chest. Dani placed her head in the crook of his; Wally popped another cookie in his mouth before placing arm around his girlfriend's waist.

They were silent for a few moments until Wally decided to break it, "You know D I think things were meant turn out this way for us." "Why is that Mr. West?" she asked glancing up at him, "Well since we met, we were meant to be best friends and now we're official!" He gave her a squeeze making Dani giggle, "Yeah, for once your logic makes since. Congrats." She said sarcastically, "Hey! Not cool babe!" he exclaimed playfully upset, he tickled Dani who giggled pleading for him to stop.

"_H-Here Dani this is for you." Ten year old Wally held out the bracelet nervously to the 8 year old girl; she looked down at it. "What's this for Wally?" she asked, "It's a friendship bracelet, it's so that we'll always be best friends forever." The tiny 8 year old smiled at her best and took the bracelet and put it on her little wrist, but it was a little too big. "Thanks Wally, I know we'll always be best friends!" she said hugging him happily, Wally returned the hug, "Yeah always."_

"Yeah always." 16 year old Nightwing said to herself; she looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. "I wonder if he's reconsidering those words now?" she asked to no one thinking about Wally and the best friend bracelet he gave her when they were young. She sat in the Hall of Justice after the cave just blew up to kingdom come; her frustration was getting to her, but of course she didn't show it. "Recognized Kid Flash B02." The computerized female voice announced; she quickly pulled down her sleeve to hide the bracelet.

"What happened?" Wally asked once appearing, not even a hello, "No hello first?" she asked standing up and crossing her arms. "Don't start, now tell me what happened?" he said harsher, and it did hurt her a little. "Look Wally the cave….it was just a place ok? If your mad about your souvenirs, then sorry, but they're gone." She told him exasperated. "That's not the point, it's where we became a team, it's apart of us and you let Kaldur blow it up, like it was nothing!" he exclaimed.

'Wally it was necessary! It had to be done, so that it looked real." She told him losing it a little. "I don't care about that! I care about Artemis, she got dragged into this because of this secret plan YOU came up with!" he shouted at her. A pang of jealously and hurt filled her chest. "I guess Artemis is the only one you ever cared about huh." She said softly looking down, "Dani that's not what I mean! I was worried because she could get killed. I was terrified when I found out the cave blew up because you were in there."

He grabbed her shoulders to emphasize his point, "D what if you were still inside when the cave blew up? I can't even process how…I can't think about that" "But Kaldur knew I would get us out, that's why we had enough time until the bomb went off."

"How do you know Kaldur's not playing you? He lost the love of his life, and he was furious, how do you know he's not a triple agent?" Nightwing looked up at him, "No, I know Kaldur and he's not like that, he's our close friend." She said less than confident. "Look Dani he lost the love of his life, if that were me I would feel the same way. I can't stand the thought of losing the girl that I love so much. The girl I can't live without, the one that gives me the reason to breath everyday. Dani I love you, even after we broke up I still and forever love you, even if you don't. I just love you so much…..you're my forever." He pulled her into his chest.

"Wally I…." she tried to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. Wally pulled her back to arms length, "We have to fix this." He said seriously, "Together?" "Of course together."

He finished and turned to zeta out, "Wally hold on." He turned back around; she walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck. She lifted herself up slightly since the heels on her boots gave her height, and kissed him. Wally eased into kiss like normal; after a few seconds she pulled back slightly, "You always know how to voice how both of us feel." She smirked slightly, before pecking his lips again. Wally wanted to say something, but she had pushed him into the zeta beam.

**(")=^_^=(")**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys! **

**Guest reviewer I do plan to do more chaps with Nightwing, uh the last one a daddybat thing wouldn't work because the Justice League was off world by that point of the cave blowing up.**

**Im-totally-whelmed thank you so much for your lovely reviews!**

**Baylee1100 it changed because I'm doing them at random, so it's could be baby, little girl, or teen. **

**A daddybats chap is coming!**

***Whew***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

7 year old Danielle sat in her classroom looking down at the English worksheet she was given by Ms. Singer. Even though Alfred had been working on her English, it still was a challenge to speak it. All her life her mother had spoken Romani to her, until recently teaching her English, but then the unthinkable happen when her mother died, so it was up to good old Alfred. She was doing better, but her accent was still heavy and thanks to a certain blonde girl; she was getting picked on for her "funny voice".

"Danielle can you answer please?" she popped her head up at the mention of her name; she looked at her teacher and looked around to see her other classmates looking at her. "Danielle would you mind telling us your sentence for the word dog please?" She looked around at everyone; Amy was turned around smiling and nodding her head to her.

She sighed once more and started to speak, "My dog is very loyal and sweet." A few snickers chorused through the room. Mainly Stefani giggled quietly, with a few other kids as Dani spoke with her heavy accent and difficulty of some words. She looked down embarrassed, "Now knock it off! That is not very nice Stefani." Ms. Singer scolded her; the teacher turned back around and Amy stuck her tongue out at the blonde girl. "Hey Dellie don't listen to snotty face over there kay?" Danielle nodded at her friend, but still felt embarrassed.

"And then my dad told me that the man cried when Batman stood in front of him!" Jimmy exclaimed laughing, Amy laughed along with him; Dani only sat quietly with her friends. "Hey Dani what's wrong?" Jimmy asked her, she looked up and smiled slightly replying no, but clamped her mouth shut so to not let her accent be heard. "Hey Dellie is this about your voice? Don't let snotty get to you ok, or I could squish play do in her face for you." Amy told her.

Dani was about to reply, until a nasally voice spoke up, "Hi Wayne. So when are you going to speak like a normal person?" she rudely asked her. Her friends giggled behind her, "Hey Stefani stop being a meanie head and leave." Amy said, "Um it's not my fault she can't talk like a _normal _person. Well she was never normal anyway." She laughed at her own comment. The girls walked away, "Ugh Stefani is so annoying!" Amy exasperated, "Dani are you ok?" Jimmy asked her concerned, "Yeah, I uh I got to…bye" she got up quickly and left her concerned friends.

Alfred walked around the manor dusting as he went; he stopped by the young Miss's art room to see her working on a masterpiece. The butler could tell there was something off about the little girl, "Ms. Dani are you unwell?" he asked; she jumped slightly and turned her head toward him. "I ok Alfred." she said quickly and pushed the picture she had done under a cloth. Alfred caught her miss pronunciation of words, but brushed it off; she got up and left the room. Alfred listened for her footsteps to leave and went toward the cloth with the hidden picture, he picked it up and it stung his heart; it had a lone girl with multiple people around laughing and pointing. Words were around it such as 'funny sounding', 'weird', 'freak', 'not normal'. He looked over the picture more and more, until a sentence stuck out, "Why is it wrong that I talk differently?"

Batman peered through the binoculars looking down at the silent Gotham for once. Although things did feel strange mainly because his new birdie sidekick-well partner was not talking excessively. He looked over to the little bird that was looking down over the edge of Wayne Tower, while swinging her legs sadly? He debated about asking what was wrong since this parent stuff was still new to him. He walked over to her and got down to her level, "Robin what's wrong?" she was startled slightly by her father's presence and looked toward him. "What do you mean?" she asked back, "Why is your mind else where and not here."

She debated whether or not to lie, but thought it was silly to do so she told him the reason, "Do I sound strange?" she asked turning urgently toward him, "What do you mean sound strange?" the Bat quirked an eyebrow under the cowl.

She sighed and started to explain, "At school so many kids are picking on me because of my voice; they think I sound funny cause of my accent. And I…Does that make me not normal daddy, because I don't sound like a normal person? Few have called me freak or awkward and I don't like to speak in class anymore. I just wish they would leave me alone. Daddy is there a way you could make me sound normal like you?" Robin's voice was cracking from the frustration tears building up.

Batman no Bruce felt the shock and anger, because he was _just _hearing about the problems his baby was facing in school. He looked around the roof cautiously before pulling back the cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne, "Dani why didn't you tell me about this before?" he asked as he took off her mask to reveal tearful eyes. "I don't know." She said quietly looking down. Bruce gently took her chin to make her look up at him, "Listen to me. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. So what if you have an accent that's what you grew up with and it makes you even more special because you stand out from the rest. And speaking normal means nothing, what is normal anyway? There is no such thing as normal the only normal there is yourself as a person. Now when you go to school tomorrow I want you to ignore all the kids who say something about your accent ok?"

She nodded, "I want you to hold your head up high and be proud of yourself. Dani you're special and others who question are just jealous ok?"

She nodded her a lot more enthusiastically and hugged her father's waist, "Thanks daddy, I feel a lot better."

What are daddies for?

**Geez Louis, it feels like forever since I updated. Well this is actually a dedication to my dad, because when he came to America as a kid he was picked on maliciously, for sounding "different". He told that he learned that it didn't matter what other kids thought, he says there is no normal way to speak. You are who you are and should love yourself for it. (")=^_^=(")**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah I know this is late, but my brother hijacked the laptop and I just got it back, so I meant to post this on the 14****th****. Just some Valentines Day cute humor. I picture this how Valentines would go for a Wayne. HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY!**

**Let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Ah yes Valentines Day, the day for love or in Danielle's case too much love. It is just too hard when the most crushed on girl by boys in school; doesn't even acknowledge it.

"Hey Dellie, Happy Valentines Day!" Amy said cheerfully to her best friend. "Happy Valentines to you too Ames." Dani replied cheerfully back; Amy gave her a squeeze. Amy pulled back from the hug and pulled a purple bear with BFF on it and a chocolate letter D and handed them to Dani, "Here these are for you."

Danielle accepted the Valentines, "Thanks Ames, I got you something too." She pulled out from her bag a huge chocolate heart box filled with candy and Jolly Ranchers. "Thank you, you know me so well." Amy told her dramatically causing the raven haired girl to giggle, "So is Jimmy here?" Dani had asked, "No, he had to go somewhere with his dad today."

"Aww I wanted to give him his Valentine. Well will you come to my locker." Dani asked the brunette, "Sure lets go."

The 12 year olds walked and talked to Danielle's locker, until they stopped in their tracks at what awaited them; their mouths dropped open at the sight Dani's locker was in. It was surrounded by mushy cards, balloons, stuffed animals, roses, candies, and more décor was on her locker itself. Different hues of red, pink, and white stood out like the sun. (bad reference I know)

There were so many gifts that one could not even step in front of the locker to open it. "Oh my god." The girls said at the same time, "Whoa! Boys are in love with you Dani." Amy said pulling out her phone to take a picture of the mother load of Valentines gifts. She was about to say something when a boy with glasses came up to them, "Excuse me Danielle? This is for you." He handed her a pink dog with roses in tow. "Uh thank you…" "It's Todd, I know you don't know me, but I like you so be my Valentine?"

"Uh, sure Todd." She told him being nice, "Thanks." He said and walked off blushing madly. "What am I gonna do with all this?' she asked turning to Amy; she thought for a sec, "We could store everything in Mr. Sparks room for today."

Lass they proceeded to take trips to place all of the gifts in Mr. Sparks's room, before school started in 10 min.

The same thing happened throughout the day, as more boys she knew and random ones she didn't know. More and more boys gave her Valentine presents and professed their love to Ms. Wayne; even some of the bold ones stole kisses to place on her cheek for extra measure of their feelings. Finally it was lunch time, and Dani was kind of afraid of what would come about during it.

"Don't forget to place last minute rose grams, for that special someone." Calvin said over the intercom. "Well Dani how does it feel to be the most loved girl in Gotham Academy?" Amy asked as they sat down, "It's whelming, there's so many boys that come up to me, some I don't even know and give me stuff. I appreciate it, but how am I gonna get this stuff home?" she explained exasperatedly. Amy went to say something, but the playing of a guitar halted her; she turned and to see where it was coming from and then tapped Dani's shoulder to get her to look too.

Dani turned around to see why it had gone silent in the cafeteria only to hear the strum of a guitar. It was Brian Stone the most wanted guy in the freshman grade and played a familiar tune.

(I'm changing some words in this song)

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need anything

To gain our eyes  
Being the way that you are is enough

**He started to belt out acoustically with his guitar, the café was dead silent, and Dani's face was priceless. **

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you-ou-ou

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I love you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful!

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes

**she looked down trying not to see his gaze, the little charmer graced a sly grin on his face as he continued.**

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I love you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful

Nana (chant)

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I love you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)

That's what makes you beautiful!

He sang the last part of the song on a good note, and the café erupted into clapping of the performance. He produced a purple rose from somewhere and held it out to Dani, she looked at it for a sec before accepting it, "Happy Valentines Day Danielle." He told her coolly before placing a kiss to her burning cheeks. Once he left Amy started squealing while other girls ran over talking simultaneously about what just happened.

It was finally the end of the day! Of course it was good news for Ms. Wayne, because Valentines day was close to over.

Alfred pulled up to Gotham Academy with Bruce's SUV, for he felt there would be a need for it. Boy was he right when he saw Dani and Amy arms full of stuff. "Well Ms. Wayne it seems you have a lot of admires." He told her taking some of the stuff. "Yeah, we'll be back Alfred it will take some trips to get everything." She told him and went back into the school. Finally after 7 more trips all of the gifts were placed in the SUV and goodbyes were said to Amy. Now Alfred and Dani had to remove everything themselves when they got home.

Alfred pulled into Wayne estate; Dani hopped down from the big car and proceeded to the front door only to groan. There were more V day gifts sitting on the front steps, she sighed dramatically and picked up as many as she could and still open the door to get in. It took Alfred and her about half an hour to bring in the gifts and set in the kitchen for the time being.

Dani started going through all of her candy and picked out her absolute favs and put her non favs in a big bag. She ran up to her room to change into a jeans and a blue hoodie, then put her hair into the Robin style and placed the black sunglasses on her face. "Ok Alfred I'll be back in about 20 minutes, bye." She said to butler and grabbed the bag of candy, "Very good Miss, your father should be home by the time you get back." He told her as he started getting to work on putting the abundance of flowers into vases.

"_Recognized RobinB01."_

The feminized voice called over the cave, Robin stepped out of the zeta tube and walked straight into the den to see the team, "Hello Robin." Kaldur spoke first. "Hey guys Happy Valentines Day." She told them, "Where's Kid Mouth?" "Wally had said he wasn't coming by today." M'gann answered her. "Oh ok, well I can't stay long, but I brought everyone chocolate." She dumped the large bag of candy on the table, the team's eyes bugged out at the sight of all the sweets.

"Whoa! Robin, where did you get all the candy?" Artemis asked shocked, "You know from people. Well I'm gonna grab some stuff from my room and get back to Gotham, bye guys." She told her friends and left the room. She walked down the hall until she got to her door; she typed in the pass code and the door slide open. "Lights on." She said and light shinned up the room, she jumped back startled slightly at the sight of the giant teddy bear in the corner. (as tall as Connor, big enough to lay on)

The brown teddy had a red bow tied around his neck, his marble eyes shinned, and roses sat against it. She smiled and noticed a big envelope leaning against the teddy; she walked over and picked up the envelope and plopped down against the bear. She picked up the flowers and smelled them, then opened the envelope. It was a card, "For you on Valentines: Dani you're my one and only Valentine. Daddy loves you, Happy Valentines Day, I love you." She smiled at the card, but noticed something else; a folded paper sat inside the envelope. She pulled it out and it revealed a picture of a light pink yacht called "Dreamer" property of Danielle Wayne. She shook her head smiling; of course he went over the top.

Wayne Manor

"I just don't understand how she received all these Valentines?" Bruce said to his butler, 'Well when one has the looks and heart Ms. Dani has, it's bound to happen." The old butler said still placing flowers in vases. The doorbell rang and Dani called out saying she would get it; she opened the door to reveal Calvin the boy on the intercom. "Hey Calvin, what are you doing here at 7 at night?" she asked, "You left before I could deliver the rose grams to you. There are two dozen roses; you have most roses in history of the school. And I also gave you one." He gave her the basket of flowers, "Well thanks Calvin." "Yeah Happy Valentines Dani." He said and left. She closed the door and sighed, "Great…More flowers." She looked up to see Bruce and Alfred watching, "More roses for you Alfred."

"Very well Miss." "I just don't get it." Bruce murmured. The doorbell rang again and Dani went back to get it, this time it was Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy!" "Hi Dani, Happy V Day." He told her shyly. "We missed you today." "Yeah well I just came to bring you the gift I got you today. So here you go." He told her nervously. Thankfully it was dark outside so she couldn't she the blush on his face; he handed her a bouquet of paintbrushes. "Wow! This is cool Jimmy, thank you." She told him, while giving him a hug. "You're welcome Dani." "Honestly this has got to be the best V day gift I've gotten all day."

**Jeez, that was long! I was really in the mood to make to one, anyway review and enjoy. That song was going to make an appearance, and I'm sure some of you expected it too, trust me I CAN'T stand the song or band; it just worked for this particular thing. Yeah I get into the cliche. (")=^_^=(")**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do I have a story for all of you. So on Sunday the internet goes out in my county, and I was getting ready to update and everything. So then I was bored all day long and today. Now finally my internet is back, but alas I have to go back to school tomorrow.**

**It makes me tick how on I have a day off from school, but then I have no internet to update. So I'm making a promise since I'm getting all these reviews on Danielle going in undercover, but I'm not exactly sure how that works, so I'm thinking on it. **

**I decided to make a quick little daddybat fic, on Dani getting spanked by Bruce for the time. Yeah I felt like it because I've been reading a spanking fic about Dick and Bruce. She's 7 in this. I'm promising when I get home from school, since more than likely I'll have no homework, I'm gonna start on the Danielle going undercover fic.**

**Disclaimer: I know you know I don't own Young Justice, but if I did Danielle would so be in it.**

Bruce never thought he would have to deal with disciplining a child, but ever since his daughter brought into his life that has changed. He really thought that he wouldn't have to punish Danielle since she always was good, but things change. First it started with her running around house, which is a rule not to do. Then she refused to listen to Alfred when he told her to stop, so Bruce stepped in and she told him no. Really?

But what had took the cake was she went into Bruce's office and started drawing over his important documents to exchange a business deal with England, and that was the last straw for Bruce, she had the audacity to give him an attitude. Now all of this was out of character for the little girl.

So now it was bedtime and Dani was in her nightgown, sitting on her giant bed waiting for her father to say goodnight, but he said he had to talk to her first. "Dani can I come in?" he called from behind the door, "Yeah." She called back. Bruce stored into the room and sat down on the bed beside her, "Dani stand up for me please." He motioned for her get off the bed and stand in front of him; she did as he said and stood in front of him.

"Now Dani you know you've been very bad today, and that is not going to be constant behavior around here understood?" he told her, "I have not been bad today! I didn't do anything wrong." She stated defensively. "Now Dani I want that tone and attitude to cease right now." Bruce told her his voice held a warning tone to it. "I have none!" Dani said getting louder, "Danielle that is enough! I want you to knock it off right now and stop acting bratty." He told her in a cold, stern tone. "Then make me." She challenged back in a similar tone.

At that last note Bruce snapped. He pulled her to him and hoisted the little onto his lap, on her stomach, "Hey let go!" she shouted at him and started to squirm. "Daddy has had enough, now Danielle I didn't want to do this." He said emotionless. He brought down his hand hard on the little bottom, and the girl screamed at first contact. He brought down more spanks to her bottom in steady repetition, "You will stop this attitude and this behavior. You will stop with the back talk and acting out, do you understand?" he told her over her shouts.

She finally submitted to the spanks and sobbed her little heart out saying 'yes daddy' in return. Bruce gave her bottom two last swats, before letting the little girl back on the ground. She moved three feet away from Bruce and sat on her knees and crossed her arms as more tears fell down her face. Bruce looked at her all the way on the other side of the room wondering why she didn't hug him like most children. She let sobs fall from her lips as her bottom stung; Bruce got up from the bed and walked over to his daughter.

He got down beside her, "Dani it's all over now there's no need to cry anymore, all is forgiven and it's all past us." He said reaching out to touch her, but Dani only moved further away arms still crossed. Bruce tried a few more times with the same result and he sighed; Dani finally couldn't take it anymore and wanted so badly for her daddy to hold her. She uncrossed her arms crawled into Bruce's embrace saying 'sorry daddy' over and over. "Hey now I said it's over now and all is forgiven." He rocked them back in forth to calm her down. "Daddy can I sleep in you bed?" she asked after a moment's silence, "Of course Angel."

**Read, review, and enjoy. (")=^_^=(")**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh geez Louis! I'm sorry for not updating guys I had a hectic week last week, so first I got sick, then my birthday, then doctor appointments. And I got a new laptop and it's flipping purple! That's basically what happened even though it's more in depth then that.**

**Ok so I've gotten plenty of reviews about wanting Danielle to go under cover, then a father-daughter face off. So finally I'm going to give you guys one. **

**Ok I've been searching around and found out Renegade is a fake evil persona? Of Dick Grayson and I was gonna base her off of that. This is not related to invasion and actually supposed to be like it happened before invasion starts. I'm going based off the Teen Titans apprentice plot, just different in my own vision.**

**It takes place on Malina Island, but has nothing to do with the Chromatains (Pretty sure I spelled it wrong)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I own nothing.**

Had it really been 3 months since Nightwing died? It has and things have changed dramatically, for the team, the league, and life in general. Since Nightwing died in the explosion the team hadn't had the heart to even do training without their beloved leader; Batman had hardly made appearances to them or the league in general. Outside of hero business Wayne Manor had felt cold and lonely once again; Tim has been a wreck without his adopted sister around. Alfred had been trying to be the strong one and keep things going even though his heart hurt heavily. Then there is Bruce, I mean the old Bruce who locked everyone out. He went back to being the cold man that he was ten fold with loss of his daughter.

He would sit in the Batcave late at night just there and pull up pictures of Danielle from the time she came to the Manor and to the age she was presently, or no more. Her face lit up the computer screen with smiles galore; she seemed so happy, and then he just had to introduce her to the line of work he pursued. His daughter who he didn't know existed came into his life and changed it forever; she gave him a reason to enjoy life again just with her face. Now all of the years together, the memories, and troubling times are all over and done. When those thoughts process though Bruce Wayne's mind, who's to say Batman never cries.

"_What was I thinking? Did I make the wrong the decision? I just hope if they ever find out I will I be forgiven." _ Renegade asked herself these questions's as she sat in the plane of Deathstroke. She peered down at the glamour charm she had gotten out of Zatanna the year before; she was no longer herself, no the raven black hair now appeared red like the V on her costume. The costume was somewhat different from her Nightwing one; she had the same leotard/bodysuit look going on. She had a sword on her back, laser on her left wrist; thigh-high heeled boots were on her legs, unlike her Nightwing ones that stopped at the calf.

They were currently on root to Malina Island with Bane and his crew in tow, to take the diamonds on Malina for money. "Ready my precious Renegade?" she snapped out her thoughts and looked up at Deathstroke, "Yes." She told him with the same blank emotion. _"Why was I the one he was obsessed with?"_

"Deathstroke mi amigo, welcome to my operation." Bane greeted the assassin as he approached him. "Bane likewise, I don't believe you've met my new apprentice Renegade." Deathstroke gestured for the teen to come to stand beside him; she moved over to her "master" and nodded her head in acknowledgement to Bane. "Pleasure to meet you. Now Deathstroke my friend we are still on agreement of our Deal right?"

"Of course Bane, you're the one person I can put trust into in this line of business."

"Yes, you're right, now shall we proceed?" Bane gestured the way over to the diamonds with a smirk, "Of course, come along Renegade." Deathstroke turned to her and she nodded following.

Two of Bane's men walking on the bridge with their machine guns, and passed each other only for the Batman, Robin, and Batgirl to drop in. The Bat gave them a hand signal to move out and they disappeared like the ninjas they are. Renegade walked back n forth with her arms crossed watching the thieves take the diamonds; she wanted so much to stop them, even though she couldn't. She stopped mid stride and cocked her head up just a bit to see to Robin peering down at them; she gritted her teeth, _"No, not now!" _she yelled in her mind.

Renegade backed away casually from the scene and went into the shadows like she was trained to do. One of Deathstroke's men saw a glint come from the water; he aimed and shot a laser from the laser gun he held at the water and Lagoon Boy jumped out in his overgrown form. He slapped the thug away, who grunted in pain from the contact and landed on the other side. "There!" one of Bane's men yelled out as he saw the Robin perched; they started to fire at the Boy Wonder, who dodged the shots with ease and threw some birdarangs at them. Batman jumped down kicking both thieves off the bridge holding, one threw a bomb at the Dark Knight and he dodged just in time for Batgirl to take out the approaching bad guys. Robin withdrew his staff and another two guys out.

More and more of the heroes poured in as more of the bad guys fell, of course the likes of Bane could hold his own exceptionally well, even against Superman and Superboy. "Damn…Thanks to the Justice League ruining everything." He curses to himself; he picked up a big bullet looking pod and started moving toward a tunnel. "Hold it Deathstroke." He turned around to see the Bat himself standing menacingly. "Ah Batman how are you? I guess you're grieving is going well since the untimely death of your beloved Nigthwing." He spoke with a hint of humor in his voice; Batman bit back a growl of anger. "Well Batman I would like to chat some more, but afraid I'm busy at the moment. Renegade!" he shouted. Batman looked at him wondering why he yelled out Renegade. Suddenly a blood redheaded girl flipped out and landed behind Deathstroke, "Batman I would like you to meet my apprentice Renegade. Now I hope that you both will get plenty acquainted." Deathsrtoke spoke smoothly and walked by Renegade.

"I hope that you enjoy this little reunion." He whispered to her knowing that he struck a nerve, "Renegade show no mercy." He stated lastly and strolled away. Batman made movement to precede him, but the girl drew the sword on her back and charged at the Bat.

"GAH! This is pointless, these heroes are overwhelming our forces Bane sir!" the envenomed thug yelled to his boss who threw Superboy back some feet; Bane gritted his teeth realizing how right he was.

"HA!" Renegade yelled as her blade clashed with Batman's gloved wrist, she moved quickly and spun around to deliver another blow to his abdomen. She aimed for his stomach praying that he would catch the blade before it made contact; Batman caught her blade in mid swing and the two were caught into a stare off. _"What's with this girl? She's intentionally letting me stop her attacks so they don't make contact with me, even though she knows I will catch them. Why is she trying not to hurt me? She doesn't will any killing intent, who are you Renegade?"_ Batman ran through all of this in his head as he looked at her masked eyes.

"_Oh Dad I wish you knew it was me and knew the truth. I wish you could look into my eyes and realize it's me! I'm still here."_ Tears pricked at her eyes as she screamed in her brain. Batman took the blade out of her hands and tossed into the caverns of the volcano. He kneed Renegade and she pushed his knee aside and threw a punch connecting with his chin. Batman grunted and stumbled back slightly, he retaliated and punched her in the same place, she stifled a pained yelled and back flipped into a crouch she made a come here signal to him, and he charged her.

Batman went in for the attack and Renegade used her flexibility, they exchanged blow for blow, and the Bat noticed that some moves were ones that he created himself.

Deathstroke slid into the core of the volcano and walked over to the center and placed the bomb he had upon it, "It's a waste, but it must be done." He pressed the start and the timer commenced. He pressed the communicator on his ear, "The bomb is in place fall back." He spoke to Bane. Bane frowned, "Fall back comrades!" he yelled over the fighting, "The bomb is in place and we must go now!" The Bane and his envenomed soldiers fell back along with Deathstroke's killers, and fled toward their ships.

"Ha! Grr!" Renegade tried to throw another punch at Batman's face, but he grabbed her fist in mid swing, she tried to use her other fist, but he had caught it too. He swept her right foot to set her off balance and turned her around into a headlock; she struggled against his grip and tried to pull his arm from around her neck. "Grr! Let me go!" she spat out at him, "Who are you? And why are you working with Deathstroke?" Batman asked her gruffly; he tightened his hold and she took a sharp intake of breath at the awkward position. "Batman come in. Deathstroke has set off a bomb, and everyone must get out now!" Superman ordered over the comm link. Renegade took the momentary distraction as a ticket out and smacked Batman in the face with the back of her head.

Batman let a hiss of pain out as he clutched his face; Renegade fell to her knees and got up quickly heading toward where Deathstroke went the first time. She stopped and looked back at Batman; he took his hands from his face and looked to see the girl look at him and he considered following her, but the volcano started to shake. Renegade looked up to see falling rock start to come down and back to the Bat, before going down the tunnel. Batman looked to where she went again and fell back as the place shook violently.

"Uff!" Renegade landed on her side ungracefully as she got down to the core; she got up quickly and ran to the bomb. "Ok….what kind of bomb is this? If I touch it then I really will blow up. 16 year olds don't have to deal with this." She sighed dramatically and hung her head down. The bomb started to beep erratically and it perked her up to look at it. Her eyes widened behind the mask, "Oh shhh." She got up and looked around quickly for an exit, another tunnel was craved through. She ran for it squeezed through and made her way to the water with a big gulp of air she went into the water and swam as fast as she could away from the island.

In seconds Malina Island was no more.

"Hang on!" M'gann said to everyone in the bio ship; they were thrown back against the wall as the impact of the explosion shock went past them. Renegade swam through the water as fast she humanly could until rushing water threw down deeper into the ocean. She fought the water trying to gain control of herself against the water; she desperately tried to hold her longer. The water whipped her body back n forth and she let go of the breath she held; she clutched her throat to save some breath but couldn't. The force water knocked her unconscious, and then forced her toward the surface once more.

"So how much money worth of diamonds do you think they got away with?" Wonder Girl asked her mentor, "I'm not sure." The Amazon answered her. "What that in the water?" Superboy asked looking out at it, "It's a person!" he exclaimed. "Miss Martian take us down to them." Superman told her, she nodded and took the ship down. The bio ship door opened and Aquaman jumped into thee water to retrieve said person. He grabbed the girl around her middle and swam back; he handed her off to the awaiting Wonder Woman, and handed her up.

"It's that girl Renegade!" Robin said surprised. WW grabbed her under her under arms and laid her on her lap. She suddenly sat up and started coughing up water, which startled everyone at the sudden action; after the girl stopped she fell back into unconsciousness. WW caught her as she fell and her head turned to the side and blood red wet hair covered her face. The heroes relaxed as they saw nothing else would happen at the moment; WW cradled the girl as it felt right to do so. A golden pendent stuck out on her chest and she reached out to touch it and it came off from around her neck, red hair became black.

WW gasped and tossed the pendent to the side, "Everyone look!" she exclaimed gaining all the heroes attention instantly. They all gawked at the now raven haired girl that once had blood red hair. WW moved the hair and cupped her face to turn it toward her; the face still had a mask and her lips were different as they were parted taking in breath. She gently took off the mask and tears pricked the Amazon's eyes as she saw the face of Nightwing's. She hugged her close as some tears were let out, "It's Nightwing and she's alive."

Watch Tower

Soft groans were heard from the lump in the medical bed in the med wing of the tower. Blue eyes opened and blurry vision became clear once more, "Where-Where am I?" she asked out loud. The room was white and bright and realization hit. She sat up quickly and looked around, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't be here." She got off the bed and almost stumbled as she did so looking for her mask. Black hair came into her view and she paused to look at it, "Oh no, the charm it's gone, they know." She whispered to herself.

She turned around and jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the dark figure standing in front of the door. Batman walked to her; she looked in shame and sadness, "Dad I-"

**SMACK!**

She eeped as the force sent her back against the bed; she placed a hand on her cheek where Batman slapped her just then, and kept her head down. "I deserved that." she whispered. The next part shocked her as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He held her in a death grip and placed a hand on the back of her head and the other around her middle. She felt him tremble violently, and his breath hitches. "My baby, my baby you're alive. You're alive." He whispered over and over again. Her eyes flooded with tears and once again her vision was blurry as tears fell and sobs wanted too come out, "I'm sorry daddy, I'm so so sorry daddy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept repeating over and over to her father as she held on to him for dear life itself. During that time they had sunken to the floor and Bruce now had her wrapped in his cape with Dani repeating I'm sorry over and over again.

Later

Batman and Nightwing entered the common room, with her in civies and him in his suit. The team was in civies while the mentors stayed in costume. Robin stood up before anyone else and ran over to the duo and engulfed his sister in a hug; he leaned his head down and placed it under her chin. His action surprised her since she thought he would be mad at her, the shock wore off and she wrapped her arms around him. "Please don't ever do that again, please." He told her as tears fell under the sunglasses. "I won't I promise."

She whispered to him.

**There an update finally. I feel as though I'm lazy with updating this time around, but I just hope to have everyone enjoy and review. I'm going to make a second part to this to tell why all of this happened and what not. Tim is 14 and she's 16 and he stops at her eyes in height factor. Yeah she's still short even with the growth spurt. Well there it is and enjoy/review. (")=^_^=(")**


	9. Chapter 9

**So thanks for the positive feedback so far. Ms. Blossom thanks I'm glad you like that part. I'm sure you guys have figured out that I suck at writing fight scenes , that kinda why I don't do very well when I try to write one. But please REVIEW! I love getting reviews and knowing what everyone thinks. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing**

***Recap***

Her eyes opened up as blurred vision greeted her; she groaned softly as the pain of the blast made itself known to her. Her vision started to clear as she came faced with a white room, it actually looked like a hospital room. She gasped and sat of suddenly as the realization hit that she was indeed in the Watch Tower.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" she practically fell out of the bed as she got off it, but black hair fell into view. She looked at her hair as if it was a foreign object and took a strand in her hand and her eyes widened; she felt her face to see that her mask was also gone. "No! Darn it, they know the truth now." she said quietly to herself; she turned around to see if the glamour charm was in the room only to be surprised when the dark figure of Batman stood in front of the door staring at her.

She froze and watched him move toward her, she dropped her down in shame and sadness as he approached her. "Dad I-"

**SMACK!**

She let a small cry of surprise out and stumbled back into the bed. Her hand flew up to her burning cheek and she looked down, "I deserved that, every bit of it." she said lowly. The next part was not expected; she gasped as he pulled her into his arms. Batman grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest and wrapped an arm around her face and the other clutched the back of her head. Her face squished into his chest, and she peered up at him only to be taken back as tears slipped under the mask.

"My baby you're alive. You're alive. My baby's alive." he kept repeating over and over like a mantra in her ear. She clutched onto her dad like life depended on it and tears cascaded down her face as well, "I'm so sorry daddy. I'm so sorry. Daddy I'm so sorry." she told him over and over again.

So engrossed in the reunion of the father and daughter they hadn't even notice they had sunken to the floor rocking back n forth.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Nightwing and Batman entered the meeting room where everyone had taken cover to ponder on appearance of their most beloved bird not actually dead. The sound of the doors opening and Nightwing in civies and sunglasses with Batman behind her entered. All the heroes stood up with Robin being the fastest; he got up and hurried over to them. He almost made Nightwing stumble over as he hugged her. He buried his head in her neck and she could feel his body rack up with emotion. "Please, please, don't ever do this agian." He asked trying to mask his sobs. She closed her arms around her little brother to hug him back, "I promise."

Batgirl and M'gann were next to give their hugs and tears to their leader, then Supey, and the rest of the team came to express how happy they were of her return. "I know we are all glad of Nightwing being alive and not dead, but we still need an explanation. Nightwing?" Superman urged everyone to calm. They gathered around the league's conference table waiting for her to talk.

"So as you all know or thought I died a few months ago. I faked my death in the explosion purposely making everyone think I was dead and I'm sorry." she started.

"Why did you do all this though?" Cassie interrupted, "Let her finish." Wonder Woman told her.

"I did it because of Deathstroke. He has an obsession with me and he even told me himself that he did. He thinks I'm the perfect human weapon especially because I was taught by the Batman himself," she looked at him for acknowledgement. Batman or rather Bruce was more than ticked with the thought of that grown man obessed with his 16 year old daughter. "The last mission the team went on with me he set it up to get my attention away from the team and he released nanobots into the air for them to breathe."

"Upon breathing them in they attach to the blood stream and he has a button that can activate them and ...kill them. So he made a deal with me, I change sides and fight by his side and he keeps them alive or I refuse and they die instantly. I just couldn't let him do that so I agreed."

"You mean we have robots that will kill us!" Beast boy exclaimed, "I'm sure there's a way to remove them." Flash encouraged. "Wait, you could've just told us about all this." Supey said suddenly, "I couldn't he's been watching me and... Connor I couldn't risk you guys getting hurt!" her voice started getting emotional. "You all are my family and I rather give my life and make sure you're all safe and not dead instead. I know what I did was wrong on so many levels and I'm so, so, so, sorry. I'm sorry and I've felt terrible for all the pain I caused everyone I'm sorry. Please I'm so sorry, I'm sor-" "Nightwing."

She turned her head to Robin who had his arms wrapped around her waist and Batman's hand on her shoulder, she hadn't known when she stood up, or her body trembling, not even when there were tear marks coming down her face as she breathed heavily. She looked around at everyone to see their faces of concern and calmed down, and sat once more still in Robin's hold.

"Sorry about that, after that mission I went back to Deathstroke and he gave me the new identity of Renegade, and here we are today after him and Bane stole from Malina Island. I just want to come back home and not ever see him again, I understand that any of you likely don't trust me and I get it. I just hope you guys can forgive me and want me back, I know I don't deserve the right to be leader, but still as a comrade." she finished as all was quiet.

"Wing of course we want you back, and yes we forgive you. You're the only one who deserves to be called leader on this team." Batgirl stated. "Nightwing we care that you are alive and safe and we promise that Deathstroke will not control you EVER again we will make sure of it." WW told her.

"So that means..." "You're still on the team and no consequences, the league will make sure he's taken care of and stop all of this." Batman told her as serious as ever. She smiled at him and nodded, "YAY! we our girl back!" M'gann flew over to hug her once more.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDDWDWDWDWDWDDWDWDWDWD

After all was said and done the bat family returned to their cave as Batgirl made her way to her own home. "Sirs you have returned-" Alfred stopped mid sentence as surprise crossed his face at the girl with them. "Oh my heaven." he said and sat down the tray with tea on it, "Hey Alfred looks who's back from not being dead." she joked tiredly and took off the mask. "Miss Danielle you're alive oh thank the heavens!" He took the young girl into his arms for a hug, "I missed you Alfred." she said smiling slightly, "As have I miss, as have I."

After settling back into the house Bruce wanted to keep his children close to him, so he knew none of them would disappear again. He looked down at Dani's raven head as he heard her soft breathing signaling she was asleep; she cuddled into his chest as she lied in the middle with Tim hugging her from behind and buried his face in her back. "Lana...thanks for watching over her." he said to the air, "Do you think she would forgive me?" Dani's voice piped up, "Yes, because she would have done it too." he answered for her.

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY! (")=^_^=(")**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am back with more for ya. I rented skyrim for a week and it has gotten me hook, so no excuse I should've updated so sorry. This one invovles a 4 year old Danielle and Uncle Ollie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Owner to nothing**

_"Geez Bruce, you go Batman on me and demand i watch __**YOUR**__ kid, while you go off with the rest of the league to fight robots. Unfair. I love Dani alot, but I really don't want to babysit the baby." _

Ollie sighed loudly with his chin on his hand and stared into space bored. He was currently in Pinky Palace the most amazing store for little girls everywhere; he brought Dani there to play for a while. The four year old was left in his care as a last resort for Bruce since the league needed his brain and Alfred was unavalible at the moment.

"Uncle Ollie look look!" he looked down at the little girl to see she had blonde hair. "Look Uncle Ollie I blonde too!" she twirled around giddly to show her uncle that they had the same hair color. Ollie smiled at her and pulled the little girl onto his knee, "Why we are like twins." he squeezed her, making the little girl giggle.

"Aww, she's adorable!" The two looked up startled as they heard the shrill of a womana's voice in front of them. Ollie 's eyes perked as he checked out the young lady, she had to be about 24, brunette, and built cute. She had factors that he liked very much.

He snapped out of it and stopped checking her out to thank the lady. "Oh thank you."

"How old is she?"

"She's 4." He answered the young lady, who walked up to them to bend down and look at Dani.

"Is she yours?" she asked diverting her view to look at Ollie. He stopped and hesitated on answering; yeah Dani did have a blonde wig on at the best time ever, but she wasn't his daughter. "Yes, she is."

"Oh how cute a daddy-daughter day. Are you um uh meeting up with your wife after this?" she asked giving him an innocent look. Ollie took the hint and answered hastily, "Oh no, no I uh I'm not married. Her mother you see just up and left me, saying she couldn't handle being a parent. So it's just been us." he said in a sad voice.

Dani looked up at Ollie not understanding one bit of what was going on with the adults. "Oh I am so sorry to hear that, but maybe we talk about it over dinner?" she asked, "Yea I would love that."

"What's your name sweetie?" she asked pulling the attetion back to Dani; the 4 year old looked at the lady in questiono before answering, "I four." she told her. "Aww she is just the most precious thing ever!" the young woman squealed some more and started cooing at Dani, making her laugh. "I better be going, but before I forget."

She took out a pen and took Ollie's hand to write her number on it, "Call me ok and we'll "talk"." she winked at him and walked away swaying her hips. "Uncle Ollie what happened?" the little girl asked curiously, he looked down at his hand and saw the number and the her name Amber with a heart. "What happened is that you're a great helper. Do you like the wig Dani?" "Yeah." "Let's go buy it." He stood up with the little girl and hurried off the to buy the blonde wig.

"Ok Dani honey we're going to be playing a game ok." Ollie told her as he fixed the wig on her head, "What game Ollie?" she asked peering up at him. "We're going to be playing house, I'll be the daddy and you'll be the daughter alright?" he explained, "Ok!"

Throughout the rest of the day over 6 more women had come over to see the cutie-pie and give Ollie their numbers, "Now I understand why Bruce gets even more women, Geez Wayne your one son of gun for having such a cute kid." he muttered to himself as the seventh woman cooed at Dani.

Some days had passed since Ollie had to watch Dani and each day he asked to "babysit" her for Bruce, it's not that Bruce minded, but he was ever suspicous for Ollie's sudden attachment to Danielle. "Bruce I'm sure he jsut wants to bond with Dani, since everyone wants her attention. " Diana reasoned with him. The two were in the monitor womb where Bruce was trying to pinpoint where his daughter was. A screen popped up finally with Ollie, Dani, and 3 women talking, "What is going on?" Bruce asked aloud and zoomed in on them.

"Ollie she is just a sweetie!" One of the women gushed, "Thanks."

"Why is she wearing a blonde wig?" Diana asked beside the Bat, "Well we're just out having a lovely father-daughter day, right?" "Right daddy!" The little one answered cheerfully

"Hell no." the young father stood up abruptly from the seat and sped out to the zeta tubes, with Diana on his heel.

Star City Park

"Aww!" the women cooed at the little girl, "Excuse us." a voice said from behind. The women turned around and gasped, but Ollies had wide eyes and gulped nervously; there stood a miffed Diana, and a clearly pissed beyond all Bruce Wayne. "Ladies hi, uh we wanted to know if you realize our friend here has been lying to you all about her being his daughter?"

"What!" "For real?" "Are you kidding?"

"Yes, he's been using his daughter to pick up women." she gestured to Bruce. "Now that you say that she looks nothing like you!"

"Yeah her eyes are blue and your's are green, you'd think her's would be green too."

"You pig why'd you use a little for your own gain to pick up women."

Diana pulled the wig off Dani to reveal her black strands, "Yeah she looks nothing like you and looks everything like him."

Bruce walked over and took his daughter from Ollie hold and into his arms, not without giving him a glare first. "Ollie gulped and backed up, "Now ladies I know it seems bad but-" "GET HIM!"

Ollie screamed and ran for it away from the angry women, "Why are they mad at Uncle Ollie? We only play a game." Dani asked watching Ollie run away screaming. Bruce adjusted her in his arms and started walking away with Diana in tow, "No more hanging out with Uncle Ollie."

**I seriously think Ollie would do something like this. R,R, and Enjoy! (")=^_^=(")**


	11. Chapter 11

**Man guys I am so sorry for not updating in forever. Plz forgive me I know I've been bad and I want to make it to up you guys by updating; I've been starting in school to write down my ideas as I sit in class and write them down, so I post them. Again I'm sorry don't hate me plz! Keep reading, REVIEWING, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing, because if I did I would make my version of Robin come alive!**

"I hope Robin will be ok."

"Robin is very strong she will pull through...we just need faith."

"Yeah...Rob will pull through."

Disheartened voices (heavy on the dis) said one at a time as the team stood in front of the medical window where their beloved baby bird lay stuck to tubes galore. They were in the medical wing of the Watchtower because of the critical condition Robin was in from the mission they had just came from some hours ago. The others had gotten some bruises and cuts, but little Robin got the worst when she had to hack the bomb that was to go off and disarm it.

"Hey you guys standing here and looking solemn won't make Robin get better faster." the team turned to see Superman and Flash approach them, "Yeah, BC already said she'll be fine after a while; besides she's been through worst. Literally." Flash muttered that last word.

"Robin didn't have to get hurt; I'm almost invulnerable I could've taken the blast a lot better than she could." Conner balled his fist in anger at the fact he didn't protect one of the most important people to him. "If I was only faster I could've gotten Rob away from the blast with minor damage." KF sighed guiltily

"Look it's no one's fault, so stop blaming yourselves. Robin is trained by the one and only Batman; she will be ok." Superman clamped his hands on both of their shoulders as a comfort to the teen boys. They heard what he said, but the teens still looked disheartened (heavy on the dis); Flash and Supes gave each a frown deciding what else to say. A light bulb went off in the Man of Steel's head as a thought came to him, "Hey, would it cheer you guys up to hear some stories and Robin when she was little...well littler than she is now?"

Their heads perked up at the suggestion of learning more about their teammate. "Would Batman approve of it if you told us tales of Robin?" Aqualad asked cautiously; "Well Bats is off world, so he won't know as long as no one tells him." Flash said with smile and his finger to lips in a shush notion.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

They had gathered the team into a lounge room in the tower with hot drinks to calm their nerves just a bit about the situation. "Ok let's see... oh I know we'll tell you guys how the league met Robin!" Superman said as he sat in-between Connor and Kaldur, and threw his arms over their shoulders. "Oh yeah! Man that was a crazy day!" Flash exclaimed handing a big bowl of popcorn to Wally and one for himself. "What happened to make it such a crazy day?" M'gann asked curiously, "We'll tell you why." Superman said.

_Watchtower 5 years ago_

"_How long until Bats shows up to start this meeting?" A younger Flash asked with his chin on the table. "He'll be here soon Barry. Although it is very strange that he hasn't shown up for a while." WW stated; "Well yeah, we've only seen him three times in the last year." GL proclaimed to the founders. "I'm sure he has a good reason for his absence, he does work in Gotham." Big Blue told his teammates. The doors of the meeting room opened suddenly and slightly startled the heroes as they saw their leader for the first time in months. "Bats you're back!" Flash exclaimed. The Dark Knight said nothing and gave a nod to the heroes in acknowledgement. "It is good to have you back with us friend." Manhunter addressed in respect. "Finally we have our Batman back, shall you sit down and we can start this meeting?" Supes asked him. They noticed a slight shuffle in his cape, but ignored it for the matter at hand._

_More shuffling came from his cape, and started to catch their eyes as well as hear the Bat's almost sigh. "Before we start, I brought someone with me." He opened his cape a bit and the heroes looked at it expectantly. "Who'd ya bring bats?" Flash asked; Batman ignored him and underneath the cape he rubbed the little head that was hesitant to come out. "You can come out; no one is going to hurt you."_

_Each hero's mouth dropped and eyes bulged at the BATMAN cooing, but to whom? All of a sudden a little head with short black hair (She cut it at the time) peered out and looked at the supers nervously. _

"_Um Batman who is this little girl?" Hawkgirl asked, "This is Robin my new partner." He answered since the child wouldn't. "Whoa hold on what do you mean partner?" Superman asked sharply; the Bat gave him a look and moved to sit in the chair with the little one clamoring onto his lap. "She is my partner as in she assists me on keeping Gotham safe understand or do I need to spell it out for you." Batman asked him sarcastically. Superman gave him a frown of disproval._

"_Batman why do you have a little girl, practically a baby as your partner; you of all people know what you face in Gotham every night." WW told him, "I am not a baby! I'm 7 so not a baby!" the little girl proclaimed from her seat on the Bat's lap. "Um little bat you're a baby from this stand point." Flash said._

"_No I'm not! And the name is Robin not little bat." She stated matter of fact. "I wouldn't have made her my partner without the proper training; I know this business, but she chose to help me. I know what I'm doing." Batman explained to the league. "Honestly I don't think you do, she's a little child and she could possibly get killed. How could she hold her own in a fight?" The heroes quieted down as Superman crossed his arms with a frown and had a glare off with the Batman himself. _

_Batman looked down at his little bird when he felt her tug on his arm; he looked and she motioned for him to bend down so she could whisper to him. "Tati lasă-mă să le arăt ce pot face, astfel încât să le putem arăta că se înșeală." She whispered in a language Superman didn't know, "Du-te pasăre mică." He whispered back. Robin dug into her belt and took out a little ball; the league looked at her confused of what she would do with it. She threw the ball up and it exploded causing bright light to erupt and gas to blind them; they went into uproar as they tried to detect the child and what just happened. _

_Robin moved quickly, first it was Superman, she caught the man of steel off guard; she took a necklace out with a tiny piece of kryptonite on it and put it around his neck, from her perch on his shoulders. Superman gave a loud pained groan and crumbled to the ground, next was Flash. He attempted to clear the smoke with his speed, but Robin with a bit of WW's help took out the Flash. She went up behind the Amazon and grabbed part of the lasso, only enough to trip the Flash; Flash gave a surprised yelp as his head collided into the wall knocking himself out. WW noticed the disturbance with her lasso and looked to see it gone, but Robin took the moment to punch her chin and wrapped the lasso around the woman. WW fell to the ground and struggled to escape her binds, she looked to see the little girl standing over her and then darkness. Manhunter tried to detect the girl, but had no such luck as he felt heat upon him; he staggered back as she walked toward him with a match in hand; a big smirk on her little face. "Lights out Manhunter." She smirked at him before punching the Martian out. The last two she alternated taking out Hawkgirl and GL. They tried a tag team only to find out they were no match for her, all they know is that they ended up pinned to the wall._

_The smoked cleared in the meeting room and Robin's breathing was slightly labored as she looked at her work. "Well done." She turned around to Batman to see him still in his seat with a smirk on his face, "Clever use of your skills to take them out." She grinned happily at him, "Thanks!"_

"_Now let's untie them." He said walking over to take the necklace off Superman's neck. An hour later the league started to stir and wake up from being knocked out, "Owwww! What happened?" Flash asked rubbing his head. "I knocked you all out." A proud voice declared; they looked to see Robin on Batman's shoulders with a wicked grin on her face. "What?" GL asked, "Robin singled handily, disarmed and disabled the Justice League by herself at 7 years old. This should be a lesson and a reminder if you ever question her abilities again." Batman turned around and started to head out of the meeting room. "Bye-bye it was nice to meet you!" she waved at them. "Geez, Bat's kid is as deadly as he is." GL said in the stunned silence._

"And that's the story of how we met Robin and she single handily defeated the Justice League at 7 years old." Superman finished. "Wow. Uncle Berry you never told that story." Wally said to his Uncle. "It's not a proud moment for us to talk about."

"Robin did all of that at such a young age? She truly is a Wonder." Kaldur said aloud. "She's not called Girl Wonder for nothing." Artemis stated also impressed. "Batman brought her in so young." Miss M said.  
"Yeah he did, but that's why Robin is as talented as she is. So don't work yourselves up ok, Robin will be just fine." Superman told them. The team took this knowing for sure their baby bird would be alright.

**Used Google translate:** **Du-te pasăre mică. (Go ahead little bird)**

**Tati lasă-mă să le arăt ce pot face, astfel încât să le putem arăta că se înșeală. (Daddy let me show them what I can do, so we can show them that they're wrong.) R,R,& Enjoy! (")=^_^=(")**


	12. Chapter 12

**Update time!**** Asked by Ms. Blossom for a kids stuff fanfic on 12 year old Dani, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. At. All**

"So you mean to tell me that this kid Mordred locked away his mother and all adults to be king of the world? Now Morgan la Fey turned you guys into kids to stop him, which brings us to now." Robin turned her head to the other younger children who waved and giggled excitedly to see the Girl Wonder. "Yup that's pretty much it." Little Superman shrugged his shoulders in response. "This is a bad and good thing though." Robin inquired thoughtfully with a hand stroking her chin.

"How is this good in any way?!" Bat boy burst out, which is not a common thing with him. Robin smirked deviously and walked over to her little father/Batman, and stood over him with her hands on her hips. "Well the good thing is that, now I'm older than you. Plus I'm taller and have authority over you now. And there's nothing you can do about it." She mocked him in a teasing voice. The other little leaguers snickered at the Batman, well Batboy now as his face lightly flushed in frustration. He just knew his daughter would pick on him for this. "No, it does not little girl! I'm still and will always be your father, and I'm the boss of this partnership!" He blew up at her. "Whoa, calm down. I was only kidding dad." She held her hands up in surrender and chuckled lightly at his expression.

"Anyway so, what's the plan for this endeavor?" Rob asked, "The plan is that we get the amulet away from Mordred and destroy it." Wonder girl explained to her. "Ok, let's go kick the brat's butt then."

"Next!" Mordred said in a bored yell, for the next child to ask something of him. He peered up as more than one shadow came up and burst out laughing. "Ha! It's the Justice Babies!" he clutched his stomach as he laughed harder; "What are you laughing at princess?" Batboy sneered at him. "Ok, ok let's stop this mockery and hand over the amulet Blondie." The prince stopped his laughter as he heard the other voice insult him. His eyes widened as he laid them upon the bigger girl who had to be his age at least; it was like sparkles surrounded her as if she was perfection. Her masked eyes only made the mystery of who she was better.

"W-who are y-you." He tried to sound menacing, "Seriously? If he's Batman well Batboy, then who do you think I am." She placed her hands on her hips and made a duh face at him. "Don't get snippy with me girl or um Robin." He stood from his throne to stride up to the heroes. "I'm king, so don't talk to me in such uh disrespect."

"Oh really, and what if I just don't care." She crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

"Then, then, whatever." He huffed and turned from her also. "Uh what's going on with Mordred? He was all in your face a second ago, now Robin's got him tongue tied." SB whispered to the heroes, "Don't you see that he has a crush on her it obvious." WG said in a matter of fact way. Batboys' eyes slightly widened and he looked at Mordred. The flushed cheeks, stammering words, and quick glances, oh gosh he did like his daughter. "You know Robin our personalities match one another, what other way then to be King and Queen together; I mean what's a King without his Queen?" Mordred asked a little shyly. Robin looked at him horrified as the realization of his words sunk in to her brain. "Whoa, no just no dude! Look I'm a hero and you're evil, you're a brat, and aren't you like 1,000 years old?" she exclaimed in protest. Mordred's face darkened as the rejection and insults hit him full force, "Now look what you've done!" GL shouted at her as he threw up his arms. "Fine if that's the way that you feel then you're all sentenced to death!" he froze them all before any of the heroes could make a move; he took a step up to frozen Robin and sneered, "I always get what I want no matter what." He proclaimed and sent them to the dungeon below.

"Uff!" one by one each icicle hero broke from their ice prison. "Ow! Really was that necessary? He is so not whelmed; the kid needs to learn rejection." Robin said while she rubbed her sore butt. "Well you know you could've said that in a nicer way perhaps?" Little Superman suggested, "Nope. Little snot nosed punk shouldn't say anything in the first place, so what she said was completely right." Batboy crossed his arms. "Geez if this is how you act now, then how about when she really starts dating?' GL asked, little Bats only looked at him.

They're convo was stopped as a gate was lifted and a menacing shadow with pierecing red eyes growled in the dark, "What is that?" Rob asked the only one not in a defensive stance. Out from the dark appeared a tiny baby Etrigan, "What did he do to the demon?" GL asked, "Etrigan?" Little Bats asked the demon baby. The baby demon blew fire at the tiny heroes, WG grabbed Batboy and Little Supes grabbed the Girl Wonder and moved out of the way of fire. Little Supes put down Robin and tackled baby Etrigan, "Don't hurt him!" Rob exclaimed; Etrigan bit the boy of steel, "Ow! Tell him that." Little Supes told them as he threw the demon baby.

GL caught him and put the babe in a lantern styled crib only for him to crawl out and jump on the little lantern; luckily he thought to surround himself into a ball. "Etrigan knock it off!" Batboy yelled and threw his cape over the demon's head to blind him, but for only the babe to flip him. "Etrigan, you stop it right there you naughty monster! I mean it!" WG scolded the baby. Baby Etrigan started crying as he was yelled at for being bad, "You're kidding right?" Batboy asked WG as she cradled the babe in her arms, "He's just a baby," she replied while patting his back, the little demon burped, "See that's all he needed."

"Aww you're a cute little drool monster aren't you." Robin cooed along. "Oh man that's not all he needs." GL said covering his nose, "Now that is a job for Superman." Both bats said at the same, "Ha! Jinx I'm getting cotton candy!" Robin said running off. "Robin stop running! And no cotton candy, you're already hyper!" The older Bat called after her, while running to catch up. "I'm gonna punch our way out." GL mentioned, "I'll help." WG told him and dumped the baby in Little Supes arms. Supes sniffed the air and held the baby out at arm's length immediately.

"He's asleep, so now what?" Rob asked from their hiding spot behind a tree, "Well I had an idea, how about you pretend to like him Robin and get the Amulet." Supes said, "You're not helping." Little Bats bit out at him, "How about I turn my ring into a mower and chew him up?" GL suggested. Everyone gave him a look, "What's wrong with that idea?" he asked, "It's stupid that's what." Rob told him smartly; Batman smacked her arm and she pulled it away rubbing it, "Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"No, smart mouth little girl." He scolded her, "Geez even as a kid you're still such a dad, so not asterous." She huffed and crossed her arms. "I say we get the amulet away from him by sneaking behind him, and then Lantern can do his thing, but no mower." He glared slightly, "Pfft, fine."

As the other three decided on whom to go with, Batboy locked eyes with Robin and gave her a nod, she got the instruction and jumped into a flip over the rocks. "What's with them?" Supes asked when WG took the Batboy's hand and leaded him off, "Man with 50 different types of visions, you are so blind." GL told him as he flew off. Still no one questioned where little bird went.

Lantern as steady as possible reached for the amulet around Mordred's neck, with his ring shaped like a tweezers. "Watcha doin?" a little girl asked from behind; Lantern lost his concentration and dropped the amulet awaking Mordred. Don't you hate when that happens?

So of course you know what happens next. Mordred becomes a giant, chases the little league, throw in a couple of gargoyles, GL making his own giant suit, a few bang boom bops! And a child's most amazing imaginary battle is created like seriously, anyway let's skip to some Robin.

"You really thought you could win? You were rightfully wrong ha! I now have my amulet back and there's nothing you can do about it." He started to laugh some more, "Sure about that?" Batboy asked.

"What do you mean?" Suddenly a weight was on Mordred's shoulders, he stumbled forward; the next thing he knew was Robin flipped in front of him. She went into kickass mode and punched him square in the face. Mordred gave a cry of pain; next she punched him in the gut, with a spinning kick to the head for a finisher. He went down onto the ground crying in pain and for his mommy. Robin picked up the amulet and threw it into the air, before throwing a bridarang at it; they all had to cover their eyes as the brightness of the magic blinded them. After it cleared Mordred was still crying.

"Embarrassing."

"Pitiful."

"Chicken."

"Oh come on you couldn't take soft hits like those? Seriously I went EASY on you dude, and you're wailing like the baby you are."

"What do you expect from a kid who likes to call himself a man, but cries like a baby. He has not traits of a real MAN."

Mordred stopped his crying and turned outraged, "I am a man I'll show you." He used his magic to turn himself into an adult, "See, I'm older than you now." An adult Mordred said triumphantly. "You sure are." Both Bats said as the same time again, "JINX! More cotton candy for me!" "No, Robin no candy!" The two not even paying attention to the freaking out Mordred as he disappeared. Children ran about to their newly restores parents, and Morgan turned the league back to their adult selves. Robin hugged Batman's waist, "Yay, you're you again"

"You know it was nice being a kid again." WW said to them, "Well it better have especially with the 30 pics worth of blackmail I have; there better be some cotton candy." Robin threatened. "Let's go get some cotton candy!" Supes replied to the threat.

**Hoper it was enjoyable, R,R, & Enjoy! (")=^_^=(")**


	13. Chapter 13

**This next one is about bullying, I had this bullying thing at school and I gotta say I HATE bullying. It's wrong and should never happen to anyone. So this is dedicated for everyone who has ever been bullied in their life. Stay strong and show those bullies who's the better person. I salute you!**

**Disclaimer: Yo tengo nada**

_I really don't understand what is wrong with these high society people to make them look down on me as much as they do. Ever since I entered my dad's life it has been parties, fundraisers, and everything in between. I used to love being on camera and taking pictures with fans after performances at the theaters we performed at, but now I wish the cameras would disappear. Then there are the snobby rich people, who look at me like a foreign alien. Around my dad their all nice and smile in my face like they actually care about me to please my father, but when he's not looking they glare and shoot me looks of disgust. It's not my dad's fault, for what their behavior is, but I don't know… It's just I hear whispers of 'Poor Bruce', 'Gypsy freak', 'Her mother probably lied to him', 'I'm sure her mother tricked him' even, 'Bruce has changed because of that Broadway trash baby, her mother is a slut and now Bruce is left with that spawn child. It makes me sick to even look at her. Freak.' Yeah that one woman was so angry at me. I know how people look at gypsies as thieves, dirty, freaks, and liars. _

_It hurts to hear them all say that stuff behind my back, especially when it comes to my mom. My mom was sweet, nice, gentle, good-hearted, and murdered and all they can do is insult a dead woman and a little girl who's only ten. I just wish I knew what is so wrong with me._

Gotham Academy

"Guys I have some important news to tell." Ms. Singer announced to the class of ten-year olds. "What is it?" Jimmy Gordon asked curiously. "Well Jimmy to answer your question, we have some very special guest spending the day in our school today." She teased them further to wonderment; anticipation started to get to them as they asked who is was. She laughed lightly at their curiosity, "Ok calm down, our special guests today are the Justice League! Well the original seven to be in fact."

The kids started talking back n forth at the knowledge of the JUSTICE LEAGUE was coming to their school for the day. "Dani isn't cool! We get to the original seven, which means Superman and Batman up close!" Jimmy turned his towards Dani as he spoke excited to his best friend beside him, "Amy's really gonna wish she didn't miss school today after she hears about this." Dani smiled at him nodding, but hearing about the league coming to school was not a big deal to her since she sees them all the time, but now they'll see how she acts at school.

"Ms. Singer are they going to talk to different classes?"

"No, unfortunately, but they will be all around the school and probably walk into a few classes; although I don't know why they are here." Ms. Singer had a questioning look as she thought about it.

The real reason the league was there because a threat that Joker and Luther had posed a threat close around the school and the league came instead of just Batman, came to make sure the kids wouldn't get hurt and could get them to safety if something happened. That meant spending the day with little spoiled, rich kids.

"Headmistress thanks again, for cooperating with us on this serious matter." Superman shook her hand respectfully, "Of course Superman, our children's safety is very important, so please do what you must to stop this threat."

"You also haven't told the children about our reason for being here right." Batman asked, well stated more so to the principal. "O-of course, they know nothing of your reason for being here." She stuttered a little at the presence of the handsome Batman. "Good, thank you."

The leaguers walked out of the office to start their investigation of the school, "Man this is some ritzy school. Ooh we should find out what room baby bird is in." Flash exclaimed to his team, "Shh! Flash be quiet, are you trying to reveal who she really is?" Hawkgirl smacked her hand over his mouth. "Sorry." Flash shrugged his arms and sheepishly apologized. "You know it wouldn't be so bad to see how baby bird is in school." WW said inquiring the idea; she peered at Batman to see if he got the hint. "There's a reason we're here." He said and started walking down the hall.

The bell rang and little children started rushing out into the hall, except they started noticing the Justice League members and rushed to them ask questions. Flash was more than happy to interact with them, Superman gave the polite responses that they were busy, so did WW; Hawkgirl and GL tried to get them to chill out and Batman…well he pushed through them. "Dani isn't this cool I see them up the main hall, it's Superman and Batman!" Jimmy said sounding like a total fan boy. "Jimmy you gotta calm down or-uff!" Dani went back, but luckily Jimmy caught her before she actually fell backwards.

"Ugh! Wayne watch where you're going! If you had knocked me down you don't even want to know what I'll do." Stefani yelled at Dani and threatened her, "Look Stefani maybe you shouldn't stand in the hall like a dumb blonde." Dani retaliated coolly. (No offense to all blondes out there!)

"What did you say to me?" Stefani's voice dropped as she got closer to Dani's face, "Look Wayne you better watch yourself or there's going to be trouble like you with a black eye."

"Ooh I'm sooo scared Ramirez." She smirked as Stefani's huff and she walked off with her followers. "Whoa Dani, I worried she was actually going to hit you." Jimmy said speaking up, "Please I'm not afraid of her." "Hey kids, is everything all right?" They turned around to Superman towering over them. "Oh wow it's Superman!" Jimmy exclaimed, Superman chuckled lightly, "Yeah that's me, I happened to overhear what happened between you two girls." He asked concerned. "Oh, because of your super hearing right?" Jimmy asked, "Yes it is."

"So is everything ok?" he directed at Dani, but his eyes held a deeper meaning to say Dani I'm here to talk if you want. "Nope Superman everything is ok!" Dani said cheerfully in an airy voice. "Ok then, have good day guys." The league had been bombarded by children all day asking questions, even playing with them at recess, and they made sure to keep an eye on their baby bird to take care of Stefani whenever she approached Dani, in Batman's case it was her and the boys who liked to crowd around her.

"Ok everyone we are going to continue our lesson on the ancient cultures, today we are going to talk about Romania, I'm sure Danielle would like to have some input on this one." Ms. Singer smiled at her, and Dani smiled back. "Ok in Romania-" "Ms. Singer can we talk about gypsies first?" Stefani asked giving Dani a secret smirk. "Uh I guess we could Stefani." She said a little unsure, "Well gypsies were well are a group of people who loved to travel around from place to place. They liked to have their own rules."

"But Ms. Singer that's not what was told about gypsies, I learned that they are dirty, stealers, and liars. They're thieves and people hate them." Stefani said in a matter of fact way. "You know Stefani you don't need to insult my culture and I'm right here. Those things about gypsies in stereotyping and I'm sick of you always doing this. What's your problem with me?" Danielle stood up from her seat enraged. "Danielle please calm down." Ms. Singer tried to say. "You know I don't like you Wayne, and I can't help the truth. My problem with you is that you think you're so much better than everyone." Stefani said also standing up. "I don't act like that at all! That's your own self you're talking about."

"Girls please. Stefani stop." Ms. Singer said once more. "You know Stefani I feel bad for your mother who has to look at you every day and deal with a horrible, mean daughter like you. I'm sure she asks herself where she went wrong all the time." Dani proclaimed. "Danielle now that-"

"You Wayne let me tell you something. At least I have a mom to think about that stuff; at least I have a mom to hug me, kiss me, and say I love you every day. At least my mom isn't six feet under being worm food." Stefani sneered at Dani, then smirked deviously. "Stefani! That is enough that was very uncalled for!"

The class was silent as they awaited Dani's reaction. Dani's lips were slightly parted as she stared at the girl, she pressed her lips into a line and stepped back; she scrunched her mouth closed and shut her eyes before storming out of the classroom. "Danielle honeys hold on!" Ms. Singer called; she gave Stefani a stern look and walked over grabbing her arm, "Come with me now. Everyone stay seated please."

"Well it seems that the posed threat was a hoax." WW said to the principal, "Oh thank goodness!" A knock from the door stopped their conversation. "Yes, come in." Ms. Singer walked in with a struggling Stefani to pull her arm free. "What's the problem Ms. Singer?"

"Sorry to interrupt Headmistress," she said glancing at the league, "but Stefani thinks it's ok to say hurtful things and then cause the student to flee the classroom." She let go of her arm. "What happened?"

"Go on tell her Stefani." The blonde huffed and crossed her arms, while looking off to the side. "Now!"

"Ok, I started an argument with Wayne in class when we talked about gypsies and then I said… at least I have a mother who isn't six feet under being eaten by worms." She finished. "Stefani, why would you say such a thing like that? Honestly I don't understand what is it with you and tormenting Danielle? I'm calling your parents. Sorry, but I must deal with this." She said to the leaguers. "Now I need to find Danielle. I hope she's ok." Ms. Singer sighed softly. "We'll find her Ms. Singer." Superman said and ushered the other leaguers out of the office.

Danielle found herself at the fountain in the main courtyard, she sniffed and wiped at the tears on her face. She walked to the fountain and dropped to her knees; she folded her arms and buried her head in her arms sobbing. Normally she would let comments roll off her back, but this time it was too much. She lifted her head up breathing heavily and leaned over to see her reflection in the water. She swept her hands over her face and hair, "Maybe there is something wrong with me." She whispered to herself; she scrunched up her face again and a sob left her lips. "There's nothing wrong with you at all." She turned around to see the leaguers. They walked toward her, and she rushed to Batman; he closed his cape around her before backing up to sit on the fountain.

"Oh Dani, I'm sorry sweetheart that you have such a mean girl who has issues with her own self." Flash said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I need to talk to my daughter." Batman stated to the other leaguers to give them a hint to leave, once they were out of earshot he switched to his Bruce voice. "Danielle I'm sorry." "For what daddy?" she asked calming down a little. "I'm sorry for the things that people say and I know they hurt your feelings. I wish there was a way for daddy to make them, but I can't. But you should know that there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, you're perfect in every way and don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

He wiped her face clean of the tears gently with a gloved hand, "Really daddy?" she asked sniffing. "Of course Dani, I want you to stop thinking that there's something wrong with you and realize that people only say that stuff only because they're upset they're not a great person like you." She smiled a little and looked down, "I just wish people wouldn't say stuff about my mom."

"I know your mom and I know that she would be proud of how you stick up for her. Dani you're strong I know you are even stronger than me." She smiled some more, "No one is as strong as you daddy and thanks." She hugged him under the cape once more and took his hands to find the other leaguers.

**There we go, so R & R & Enjoy! (")=^_^=(")**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this time it's a Timmy and Dani fic, and it's I guess a bit teen rated for the innuendo, including an embarrassed Tim, false info, and Dani being Dani. This is going to be fluffy, cute, and hopefully funny. BTW I love the Timmy/Dick sibling relationship and I think Dick would be very touchy feely with Tim too. Also remember that in mine that Dani is 16 as Nightwing and Tim 14 as Robin in invasion. Without further ado**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: So how much do I need to pay to own Young Justice?**

"Are you serious?" 16 year old Danielle Wayne just freshly showered and clean stood in her room searching her closet. She rewrapped her towel and walked out of her closet to inspect the dresser drawers, "He even took my undies and bras! Like WTF ain't nobody has time for this." She slammed her dresser drawer closed and crossed her arms over her chest. She thought of what else she could do to find clothing, "Hmm, oh I know, Timmy!" She called aloud. Her wet, lusciously long raven black hair swished as she walked. "Hey Tim?" She peered into his room, but he was nowhere to be found, "Oh poop, he must be downstairs." She said to herself and made her way to the staircase.

Tim came into view as she made her way down the stairs, but he was shirtless and most likely working out, but he had the door open; she heard him speaking to someone and a smirk grew to her face. "Timmy!" Tim felt a sudden weight on his shoulders, and he turned his head to see his 'sister' in a towel. His eyes grew three sizes and he turned his head back to his friend Vicki to see her eyes widened at the basically "naked" girl in view, "D-Dani why are you-" "Hi, are you Timmy's friend Vicki? It's nice to meet you!" She held out a hand for Vicki to take. "Uh hi, um Tim I'll talk to you later." Vicki gave a wave of goodbye and made her down the driveway of Wayne Manor; Tim shut the door and turned to his sister.

"What are you doing and why are you in a towel?!" He asked almost in hysterics, his eyes fell to her chest and realized how she had her arms crossed that made her bust pop; he immediately adverted his eyes from said chest while his face flushed bright red. Tim cleared his throat and continued to question her, "W-W-Why are you in a towel Dani?" he asked trying not to look at her, for further embarrassment. "Well I got out of the shower and went to get changed, but it seems that all of my clothes including bras and panties are gone. Now I have no clothes!" She threw up her arms and the towel slipped slightly, but reflexes made her catch it. "Well D that sounds like a personal problem then huh?" Tim asked her and made his way up the stairs. "Boo, you meanie!" She called childishly and followed him up the stairs.

Dani walked into Tim's room to see him with a fresh shirt on and just sitting down at his computer, she walked past him and to his closet. Like it was no one's business she pulled out one of Tim's hoodies and a pair of his boxers to boot. "Are you wearing my- Dani seriously!" He exclaimed; he quickly spun the chair around when he saw her drop the towel and changed into his clothes. "Oh come on Timmy I'm your sister I don't care if you see me in all my glory." She told him pulling her wet hair from the hood.

"Well Dani you're my adopted sister." He told her still turned; Tim tried desperately to make the blush leave his face. "Blood or adopted, we're still family." She walked over to the baseball bat that Tim had and picked it up doing some practice swings. "What are you doing?" Tim asked finally looking at her, "I'm going to borrow you're bat too. Now if you excuse me I need to go threaten a certain speedster and make him give me my clothes back. Remember no opening the door or answering the phone. Bye!"

"Timmy!" Tim breathed deeply at the sound of Dani calling his name; it really did irk him sometimes when she kept calling him. He faced his attention to the door when she came into view dressed in a short dress a good bit above her knees; it was tan on top and dark blue waist to bottom. Her slightly curled raven black hair crowned her head and rested at her waist, and she looked at Tim from her sunglass covered eyes. "Get dressed Tim we're gonna go out to the mall." Dani told him, "Thanks, but I have some stuff to do D. Maybe we could another day." Tim turned back to his computer; Dani pouted and crossed her arms, but a devious smirk graced her lips as a thought came to her.

She walked up behind him and turned him around to sit on his lap, "Oh come on Tim you don't want to spend time with your sis?" She pulled up her sunglasses and jutted out her lower lip at him. "D-Dani can you get off me please? And this dress is way too short and too much chest is uh showing." Tim kept his eyes up to the ceiling, but the noticeable blush on his cheeks, "Well I'll get off once you promise that we hang out." She said with her face in his neck, "Fine, just please get up." She made a cutesy smile and got off Tim's lap and bounced onto his bed, "So how did you get your clothes back?" He asked walking to into his closet. "Well it was Wally like I guessed, luckily his parents weren't home and I swung the bat at him, that's in my room by the way, and he confessed at the fear of my wrath of bashing his head in. So he gave me back all my clothes and after all was done he asked if we could make out and I was like no. For one we're not dating and two he stole my clothes, so I came back home." She finished telling him casually. "Ew, Dani I don't want to know yours and Wally's on and off relationship matters." Tim said walking out of the closet in fresh clothes. "Haha, well let's go!"

"So I'm like no Casey I don't want to go out with you and she says why? And I say you know why."

"Shut up a second Luke, see its Tim and that girl I saw hanging off him and was in a towel." Vicki said to Tim's friends Luke and Tyler. "Wait! What? Tim as in our nerdy computer wiz friend Tim?" Vicki nodded her head. "So let me get this straight he had HER; the hottie with a body with the boobs and butt to match? How is this possible?!" Luke shook Vicki's shoulders hysterically. "Luke, chill out man." Tyler stopped his friend from shaking her. They looked back at the supposed 'couple'; the slightly taller girl wrapped her arms around Tim's right arm and snuggled it, since he held a few bags in the other one. "I like her sunglasses." Vicki stated absentminded; they saw her say something to Tim, kiss his cheek, and detach herself from his arm to head over to an ice cream stand. "Now's our chance!"

"Hey Tim!"

Tim turned around to see his school friends, "Oh, hey guys." He looked at them, but his eyes stopped on Vicki and earlier events came back to mind, "Uh Vic, sorry about this morning." He apologized sheepishly. "No big deal Tim, I get it." She replied; Luke went and threw an arm around Tim's shoulders. "So Timmy my boy, you gotta tell me how you manage to get a hottie with an extra side of gorgeous like that?" he pointed toward Dani, who was on her tip toes picking an ice cream flavor. "What do you mean Luke?" Tim asked confused, "Do I have to spell it out? How did YOU get HER to be YOUR girlfriend?!"

Tim's eyes widened like saucers, "What! No, no,no,no! She is not my girlfriend, are you crazy?" he leapt from his friend's hold and looked at him like he had three heads. "What do you mean she's not your girlfriend, I mean when I stopped by you were sweaty without a shirt on and she was in a towel with wet hair." Vicki stated. "Whoa Tim nice!" Tyler snickered and playfully punched his shoulder, "Did Timmy go all the way? Are you seriously the first of us to become a man?" Luke asked dramatically. "No! For one I'm 14 and she's my adopted older sister!" he shouted at them with a tomato face. "She had just gotten out of the shower and I came from the gym, and she doesn't care about decency because Vicki is a girl. And she's just touchy feely ok, she's a weirdo and it's embarrassing!" Tim finished his rant and was breathing heavily, with a still tomato red face.

"You mean the hottie is your adopted sister Danielle Wayne?" Tyler asked, "Yes." Tim answered calming down, "OH." The three teens said in understanding. "Well Tim you have good self-control, because like all teen guys how you can stand living with her; I mean you must get ideas about her man."

"That's sick Luke! She's my sister."

"Adopted! It's not exactly as bad since you're not blood." Luke reasoned, "Well Luke not all guys think like you. Excuse me guys, but I'll catch you later." He told them and turned away to walk up to his sister. They watched the two interact; Dani turned to Tim grinning and coaxed him to try the ice cream, but got some on his nose, she licked his nose and giggled when he flushed red and said something. She latched onto his arm again and they continued on their way, "There is definitely something else going on." The three fourteen year olds said at the same time.

1 a.m. Wayne Manor

"Hey, Timmy?" Tim awoke groggily and looked up at Dani standing in front of his bed. "What is it D?" He asked yawning, "Well since daddy is in New York I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed? I know this is childish, but I had a nightmare and I can't really get back to sleep." Tim noticed how young and frail Dani sounded and her trembling proved to be that the nightmare was a bad one too. "Sure D." he gave her a sleepy smile and moved the cover open. She squealed slightly and climbed into snuggle up to him, "Thanks Timmy." It was silent for a few until Dani broke it.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really embarrassed of me being your sister?"

"No."

"Really? Cause I heard you talking to your friends and I just thought…" she trailed off. Tim's face flushed hoping she didn't hear what was said earlier, "No Dani, yeah you are weird but a good one and you're different a good one too. And you're my weirdo like I'm yours." He smiled at her. "Aww Timmy!"

"So, how would you like to be a man?"

"DANIELLE!"

"I'm kidding!"

**R&R and Enjoy! (")=^_^=(")**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M ALIVE! Hey guys! I know some well a lot of you are really unhappy with me I'm sure, but I will explain why I haven't updated. I went on spring break and didn't update, then I was plagued with writer's block! I'm so so so sorry, really I am and I feel bad. So sorry again and I really hope I haven't lost anyone and everyone still wants to read, so I'm bringing some more Nightwing. **

**We have some BirdFlash going on at the moment except with 16 year old Dani and 18 almost 19 year old Wally.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada **

"Why hello Master Wallace, I presume you came to see the young Miss?" Alfred asked as he allowed the teen in the manor. "Hello Alfred, and yeah I came to Dani where is she?" he asked shrugging off his jacket. "Miss Dani is upstairs doing her hair; you may proceed up to see her. Although you must excuse me I have some errands to attend to, please tell the Miss I am leaving now." Alfred said to him. "Okay Alfred sees you later." Wally told him and waited for the getting up in age butler leave and headed up the stairs. Wally heard loud music as he neared Dani's room and the familiar lyrics of Paramore's "Still into you" playing loudly. He made it to the entrance of the room only to laugh at the sight of Danielle dancing around and mouthing into her hairbrush; she was clad in a purple tank and black short shorts jamming out to the song.

_I should be over all the butterflies, I'm into you, I'm into, and even on the worst night, I'm into you_

She twirled around and saw Wally standing there laughing, but she kept up her show and made her way towards him lip synching to the song. She made her way to Wally and took his hands to make him start dancing with her; they were twirling, twisting, jumping, and making up funky moves.

_And baby even on our worst night, I'm into you_

_Let them wonder how we got this far_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all, yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

Dani was on her tip toes with her arms around Wally's neck mouthing the final lyrics to the song.

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

She mouthed the last words as his forehead rested against hers; Dani smiled and surprised Wally by jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. "Woah!" he caught her and balanced himself, "Thanks for the warning, so wanna hang out today?" "Sure just let me get changed, now scoot." She jumped down and pushed him out the room. "HA! I won again Walls!" Dani celebrated as Wally pouted for the 15th time at the 15th game they played in the Gotham arcade. "No fair! Best 6 out of 18." "Nope, I wanna get some food, how about pizza?" She placed her hands on her hips and smirked knowing that would get to Wally. "Ok fine, let's go, but you I can't say no to pizza." He grabbed her hand and sped out of the arcade. "Wally, do you think that's enough pizza?" Dani laughed biting into her piece of pepperoni pizza. Wally on the other was on his 6th piece of NY style pizza, "Don't judge me I'm a speedster babe!" Dani laughed some more and wiped the sauce from his mouth.

"Don't you just love the fall weather?" Wally sighed relaxed and laid back against the hillside, "Yeah, but it's kinda cold today." To emphasize her point a chill visibly went through her body, "You cold?" He asked sitting up. Wally took off his jacket and placed it around Danielle, then pulled her into his embrace lied back down. "You know Dani we're perfect for each other."

"Really? You know I actually agree with that."

Wally slipped a finger under her chin to tip her face up to look at him, "You know I don't know what it is that makes me love you so much Danielle Wayne." "Me too Walls." She said slightly smiling, "Why aren't we together right now?"

"You know our deal Wally after our second break up, we would live our lives and date who we wanted. Then by the time I turn 21 and both of us are not dating someone we were meant to together." She explained softly. "Yeah, I just love you so much and out of every guy that basically drops to your feet, I was the lucky one, so far that is." He said. "Don't worry Walls you'll always have me."

"I know, just remember one day your last name is going to be West."

**Some fluff to get back into the groove. I would like some reviews on good ideas to make a few pairings with Dani/Nightwing or Dani/Robin. So plz plz plz plz! R & R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back again! Thank for the warm love, for coming back guys. I saw your reviews, so thanks very much! _ I saw the requests and I will get through them, just give me some time to type them k? Anyway another 16-year-old Nightwing, A randomkitty101 asked for Jason and Damian, so I'm doing the two into a chapter. In this Jason Todd is in no way shape or form affiliated with Batfam plus I'm not sure how to write Jason, so I made him kinda different from the comic I think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own no matter how many cookies I bribe them with**

News had spread around Gotham about a new anti-hero? Had been around and taking out Gotham's notorious villains as in for good, except the big wig ones. He went by Red Hood because he was sporting the red helmet or something of the latter; now that left Nightwing to check him out since Bats was out of the country at the moment.

"Come on you drug peddling scum bags! Make a move!" Red Hood said frustrated to himself, "Hmm, someone sounds cranky." He turned around to see the one and only Nightwing leaning against a heater. "Hmm, and what did I do to deserve this gift?" he eyed her up and down. "Well, you're causing trouble believe or not and I came to stop you." She answered coolly, but wrapped her arms around her middle for security. "I'm causing trouble, babe I'm doing what you and your boss won't do. I'm taking these low lives out!" He raised his voice a little.

"Well you can't do that, so we can do this the easy way or hard way." She told him, "The hard way is it gonna get hot and sweaty with that choice?" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Nightwing got into a fighting stance ignoring the pervious remark, "Aw man, you're really hot and I wanna see you in a bikini than fight you, but ok." He held his hands up and went for the helmet only to take it off. She gasped a little to see him only about 19 or 20 and kind of…..cute. "Only fair that you get to see my sexiness." He smirked.

She ran and threw a punch for his jaw, but he dodged then sent a kick to her stomach only for her to counter. "Ugh, that actually hurt." Red Hood went and round house kicked her sending her back with a uff! She regained herself and moved right in his space delivering a series of kicks of which he could only dodge two. Hood punched her in the chest, but she blocked him; he took the moment to do a spin kick and due to great training she flipped over his leg. Red took the moment to grab her arm before she regained herself, she threw her other fist to punch him, but he caught it too. Nightwing tried to pull from him, but the grip was too tight; they started to spin around with her trying to get out of the hold and him chuckling at her frustration until Red tripped backwards.

They went down with Red on bottom and Nightwing on top, she used his momentary surprise to an advantage and pinned his arms above his head, while straddling him. "Ha! Got you pinned tough guy." She said a little breathless, but a smirk of triumph none the less. "You know this position is very suggestible, you on top of me breathless. Oh Nightwing you naughty girl!" He said the last part in a loud moaning voice, "Where are the hand cuffs I like things wild." He said sultry to her. She made a horrified face and Red Hood made a quick change to bring them back to a standing position; he took her arm and pushed her against a wall, then trapped her with his arms. Nightwing's breath hitched in her throat at the sudden change. "Well, well, Nightwing looks like I have you trapped. It's just you against the wall and the only escape is through me. You know this date has been pretty fun and all, but I gotta get going for now, but you'll see me again." She was motionless as he talked so low and coolly only an inch from her face. He placed an arm around her waist and smashed their lips together taking her completely by surprise, even her eyes widen under the mask.

SLAP!

She stood breathing heavily while a red blush covered her cheeks as she slapped him for kissing her. "What do you think you're doing?! I didn't say you could kiss me you perv!" she shouted, "Huh, so that's what if feels like to kiss you. I'm definitely doing it again on date #2. See ya Sexy!" he said and jumped off the roof. Nightwing finally regained herself knowing it was useless to follow him now; she saw the red helmet left behind and picked it up. The kiss replayed in her mind and she growled throwing it against the wall only for it to bounce off. She stood there for a few seconds before absentmindedly reaching up to touch her lips, "Ok, maybe it wasn't that bad…?"

* * *

Damian age 6

"Danielle I don't know how much longer I can take the little demon baby!" Tim growled frustrated pulling his hair. "C'mon Tim he's only 6, besides he's not that bad." Dani patted his back. In actuality she agreed 100 percent with Tim on Damian being a demon, ever since he came to them with Bruce he had been a little monster mainly to Tim. She was waiting for Tim to finally snap on him, but Danielle only tolerated him because of her dad, and he was her half-brother. The Wayne kids walked up to the front door of the Manor and Dani put in the key to get in, "Hey Alfred, we're home!" she called.

Alfred appeared from the kitchen with oven mitts on, "Good afternoon Miss Dani and Master Tim. I believe you both had a good day of learning?"

"Yeah, school was fine Alfie." Dani told him, "Well, your father will be home in a few moments, he has left work early because Master Damian is missing him. Excuse me I must check on my roast." Alfred disappeared back into the kitchen, "Hey Timmy, I'm gonna take a shower and then I wanna show you my finished project of the Windsor Castle model I made k?"

"You mean the same castle that you kept on lock n key in your little art room for the last 4 months?" Tim questioned playfully, "Yep the same one and I'm extremely proud of how it came out; I mean this has to be the best artwork I've ever done model wise. Timmy I made every last little detail on this castle model, and then tomorrow I can take it to the national art show being held at our school and let everyone be amazed at the inspiring work!" Dani started squealing at the thought, "Dani chill out, you art geek." Tim said laughing at her.

"Welcome home Master Bruce, I believe you had a pleasant day at the office?" Alfred greeted the Master of the manor, "Hi Alfred, and it was same as usual; where are the kids?"

"Master Damian is napping and-" "Hi daddy!" "Here come the older two."

Danielle giggled at Alfred then reached up on her tipped toes to kiss her father's cheek. Tim exchanged a hello with his father and they briefly told Bruce of their day before Dani whisked Tim away to see the castle. "Timmy I really hope you think it's good, I mean I've been-gasp*x*" The siblings stopped in the doorway of the room to see Damian standing in the middle of a half destroyed Windsor castle. He had a Batman action figure in his hand; he looked at his siblings with a blank expression. Tim snapped his eyes at Dani's face to see total shock; she started moving towards it as a choked sound only came from her lips.

"D-D-Damian what did you do?" she whispered to the child; she came in front of the model castle and dropped to her knees and looked at the horrendous damage done. She started to whimper no over and over with her hands covering her face; Tim went over cautiously and picked up the little boy under his armpits and moved out of the room. Danielle started breathing erratically and stood up to turn slowly around.

"D come on now, he maybe a little violent, murderous intent, spoiled brat, but he's still 6; just calm down." Tim tried to reason with her, "That….little….DEMON!" she yelled and ran for the little boy. "Whoa!" Tim shouted and countered his sister by colliding with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to pick her up off her feet, good thing only 2 inches separated them in height and Tim weighed more than her, "D stop!" he shouted over her yelling threats at a wide eye Damian; at that moment Alfred and Bruce appeared. "What is going on? Danielle stop yelling right now!" Bruce's booming voice silenced her immediately.

"Now what happened?" he asked more calmly, "Him! It, that, thing, abomination, him!" she pointed at Damian who moved behind his father. "HE destroyed my castle for the competition that I worked on for 4 months! 4 MONTHS!" Bruce moved past his daughter to see into the art room only to see the castle was destroyed; he turned back to Dani, "Dani…I understand what happened and you're upset, but he is only 6." He tried to reason with her.

"No, not he's only 6! He knew exactly what he was doing and that little demon has been nothing, but trouble since he got here!" Her face had gotten redder as she yelled. "Danielle Wayne! Do not call your brother a demon!" Bruce told her in his booming voice; he went over to Damian who looked like he would cry at any moment. Dani's mouth dropped open because her father was yelling at her when she did nothing wrong! How is that fair? She screamed so loudly that it could rival Black Canary, and then Dani turned to the wall and punched it straight through. She pulled her hand out and bolted up the hall to the staircase all the way until her room door could be heard slamming. "Oh my, well, that was quite the melt down; I shall call a repair man to fix the wall sir." Alfred said and walked up the hall too. Bruce sighed and handed Damian over to Tim, "Tim please watch him, while I try to fix this." Bruce told him then followed his daughter, "Drake, does she hate me?" he asked looking up at him, "Honestly, I'm not sure."

Danielle cried silently into her pillow when the knock came from her door, "Danielle we need to talk." Bruce called from the closed-door. Dani lifted her face out of the pillow and shouted back to the door, "Talk to your son, I mean you only came home because he missed you." She plopped her head back into the pillow. Bruce opened the door and walked in and he moved over to the bed to sit down. He brushed off her comments and tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but Dani moved away from him. "Danielle can we please talk?" he pleaded with her; she lifted her head and moved into a sitting position to show her tear-stained face.

"Fine wanna talk? Let's talk, he destroyed my castle that I worked on for months; I put so much time into it to make it good. Now look at what the little demon does he destroys it!" she pounded her fists onto the bed to show her anger, "Danielle stop calling your brother a demon right now." Bruce ordered in a low voice, but Dani wasn't backing down. "No he is! Timmy was right about him being a demon and I saw everything he's done too; he's nothing but a trouble maker." She got off her bed to start pacing, and then returned to glare at Bruce. "He came from the League of Assassins, he was taught to kill; now you brush off everything he does because he's your so called "son"." "I told you not to get involved with Talia ever since I was little and for some reason you're only interested into the bad women like Catwoman. Now this kid shows up because you slept with that witch of a mother of his and he is the most important thing to you."

"Danielle that isn't true at all, I love Tim and you just as much as Damian!" He tried to say more, but Dani was far from finished, "No, you should love us more than him, especially me. He's not your son and unfortunately he shares your blood, but I still think you need to retake that paternity test. You know Dad-Father I find it funny that when you found out I was your daughter that you questioned it even after my mother told you and after she died, now because Talia says he's your son you're all for it. At least you loved my mother, even thought about not being Batman anymore for my mother, but you don't even love Talia and if you do you're a fool Dad. I hate the fact that just because he has your DNA your other two children don't mean a darn thing to you." Her voice had gone hoarse from all the yelling and choked up sobs that wanted to escape. "Danielle I-"Bruce tried to talk once again, but stunned from what his little girl had said. "And if you're wondering I am jealous, immensely jealous of him. I have to go and try to salvage what is left of MY castle that I worked so hard on for the last MONTHS." Her voice had gone back to normal talking level, but anger clearly heard; she fixed her ponytail and moved quickly out of the room to get back down stairs. "Angel hold on." Bruce said trying to stop her; Dani made it downstairs and set a straight course to her art room. "Come on Ace." She told her oldest friend and the dog followed; she got into the room and closed it on Bruce's face; he tried the knob but it was locked.

"Bruce don't take what D said to heart." Bruce turned to look at Tim and Alfred standing there, "Sir, the Miss is just angry she only said things to make them affect you. You know that she doesn't feel that way." Alfred said; Bruce walked over to Tim and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do you truly feel the same way?" he asked his son, "No, Bruce I don't feel that way at all, yeah Damian is a yeah but D is upset right now about her castle and everything." Bruce pulled Tim into a hug, "I love you Tim, you know that?" "Yeah I know and I love you too Bruce." Bruce pulled them out of the hug and turned to Alfred, "Alfred I understand where you're coming from, but I believe she truly feels that way at least to a certain extent." Bruce told him. Dani sat in front of the castle to view the damage once more; tears trailed her face as she wiped them to get to work on this all night.

**Danielle Wayne's 2 Major Rules**

**Never mess with her hair**

**Never mess with her artwork**

Dani awoke the next morning; she was still in her art room with Ace who rose his head beside her. She looked at Ace and gave his head a pat along with a small smile; she glanced up at the wall clock to see 6:45 a.m. and only an hour and a half till the show took place. "Ugh, I better get ready." she huffed to herself and took a glance at the model castle that didn't come close to what she wanted it to be, but no more time was left to work on it. Dani stood up still exhausted from the working all that time; her muscles protested from the cramped feeling they were in from sleeping on the floor. She got her bearings together and picked up the model to take to her car with the help of Ace opening the doors as she went and unlocking the car for her. The duo hurried back in from the cold spring air and up to Dani's room.

"Yeah, that's smart hold the competition on a day off from school. I wanna sleep!" Dani kept talking to herself, although she thought she was talking to Ace, but the Big Great Dane had curled himself in her bed with the sheets and all fast asleep. "Really Ace? So not asterous."

Gotham Academy

8:30 a.m.

_"Man this looks so disastrous! I'm not whelmed, not whelmed at all! Come on Danielle get traught! Maybe you'll at least get honorable mention, I just wanted to win for the orphanage so badly."_ she sighed out loud from the conversation in her head. "Oh Danielle! I have looked forward the few months to see what magnificent piece of artwork you would present-." Mrs. Donald the Art teacher stopped mid-sentence when her eyes caught the castle. "Look, Mrs. Donald this is not what I had spent all my time on, you see my-"

"It's WONDERFUL!" Mrs. Donald exclaimed rushing to look at it. "What? Really?" Danielle asked dumbfounded, "Yes! I love that you made it like a Ruined castle instead of picture perfect. The ageing over time effect really makes it realistic; oh Danielle it's absolutely breathtaking! Another fine piece of work for your portfolio, First place and as you wanted the money goes to the orphanage. Excuse me I must show everyone this masterpiece." Mrs. Donald smiled and skipped off. "I won." Dani said looking at the Blue ribbon, but frowned, "Now I feel terrible."

Dani arrived back at Wayne Manor after 2 that afternoon to see Tim in the first living room, "Hey Timmy." he looked up at the sound of her voice, "Hey, how'd it go?' he asked putting down the book. "I won the Blue ribbon." "That's great! Then why aren't you more happy about it?" "Now I feel extremely guilty for blowing up yesterday."

Damian made his appearance into the room and walked over to snatch the remote from Tim and turn to History channel. Tim eyed Dani as she got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to Damian, "Damian?" she asked him. The six year old ignored his 16 year old half-sister beside him and kept watching t.v., "Dami can I talk you for just a minute that's all I need please?" she pleaded to the kid. Damian turned dagger eyes to her and a slight visible wince made him agree, "Fine, you have a minute to speak to me Danielle. Although the way you yelled at me yesterday you seemed to hate me."

"No, no Dami I could never hate you! Look I just-I just got really mad because I put a lot of love into my artwork and it hurts me when my art is ruined. But I still shouldn't have flipped shizz chizz on you either." Dani was looking down as she apologized, "Shizz chizz? Really? That sounds like some bad German cheese." Tim said from his spot on the couch. "Hey that's what came to my head first alright." She whined at Tim, "Damian, I know we don't know each other very well yet, but I don't want us to have a bad relationship. I know I'm far from the Best Sister Award, but I wanna be a good sister to you, because I do love you Dami, I really do love you." Dani cupped Damian's face and gave him Eskimo kisses, then a kiss to his forehead; she pressed their foreheads together, "So am I at least half forgiven?"

Damian's little face flushed red at his sister's affection, "I suppose you are forgiven." he stated, "Oh thank you!" she squealed; Dani pulled him into a hug and fell onto her back holding Damian with his head on her chest. "Release me woman!"

**M****iss Randonkitty101 I hope you enjoyed and I hope it was enjoyable! Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy! (") =^_^=(") Let me know if anyone wants a short one on how she says sorry to Bruce if interested.**


End file.
